


Yuletide

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blackmail, Childhood Friends, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Disguise, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Middle Ages, Multiple Pairings, Power Play, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{NaruSasu} In which Lord Naruto arrives at court with a mission, and discovers a familiar face by the king’s side; but what is Sasuke doing at court, and why is he wearing a <i>dress</i>? Just how much of his old friend is left in this “Lady Saki”, and can Naruto endanger his own mission to discover Sasuke’s? {medieval/crossdressing!AU; NSFW}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and haven't been brave enough to post it yet, *blush*. I was challenged to write medieval smut, and somehow accidentally got very into it- now it’s a four-part, all-too-serious, completely-NSFW fic.
> 
> Warning: this is...rather different than my other fics! Keep that in mind if you're coming here straight from Hachi or one of my other, fluffier, much more innocent fics!! This is darker, denser, kinkier...and well, odd-er. Features crossdressing (obviously), light bondage, kinks, and power-play: but please note that everything is 100% consensual.

Lord Naruto of the houses Namikaze and Uzumaki had been gone from the capital and far from home for much too long. His mission brought him now to this grand city, the largest in the kingdom; it was the end of the road on his journey of many years and the culmination of all his efforts. Indeed the _end_ it may prove to be, for his mission was wrought with danger and there was no guarantee he would survive it.

Riding into the city now he saw much that displeased him, sights of poverty and depravity, the results of many years of misrule by an unfit king. And yet as he neared the court the sights changed; the décor became grander, the buildings more imposing, the people more extravagantly dressed. The extravagance, indeed, only increased as he rode through the tall gates of the palace. There was no doubt in Naruto’s mind where the wealth of the kingdom was being spent.

As he dismounted and entered the palace he glanced left and right, committing the faces he saw to memory. He observed that many of his carefully recruited allies had arrived at court before him, but he took care not to greet them too emphatically as he passed. He turned his mind instead to recalling all that he had heard of current happenings in the court. It would not do to seem out of touch at tonight’s ball.

There was one piece of gossip that had been on everyone’s lips as Naruto had journeyed to the capital. The king, it seemed, had a new favourite amongst the queen’s ladies; a most elegant and exotic creature. It was said that she was more lovely than all the maidens at court, with snow-white skin and silken hair darker than charcoal, and eyes that set a man’s soul aflame. There were whispers, too, of her unearthly talents and skills, and of how she had ensnared the king with her wiles and mystery.

_Far more likely to have been the other way around, is it not?_ Naruto wondered to himself. Unearthly talents and skills…that was the king himself they spoke of, not the girl.

The house Uchiha was not well known at court; their lands were far from the capital, tucked in a remote corner of the kingdom, and their lord was a private man. In his youth this Lord Fugaku Uchiha had travelled far to the east and brought himself back a wife; she was a woman of exceptional and rare beauty, whose fine, delicate features were unique in the kingdom. Or so it was said; few had ever laid eyes on her. But the Uchiha lands were in fact rather close to Naruto’s own, and so he could attest to the otherworldly beauty of the Lady Uchiha. Their two offspring had inherited her gifts and were indeed fairer than any other that Naruto had ever seen.

It was not for this reason, however, that Lord Naruto was so keen to reunite with this young Uchiha whom he had not seen in so long. No, indeed. He had been raised with the Uchiha children after all, and he knew- perhaps better than any other- that neither of them was a _girl_.

***

In the years that Naruto had been away fashions had changed immensely. Hair styles were more elaborate, fabrics were heavier, corsets tighter, and bust-lines lower. The king was a great admirer of splendour and gathered around him all the lovely things that were to be had.

_Leaving none for the rest of the kingdom, indeed,_ Naruto mused to himself, as he stood in the rafters gazing down at the grand ballroom below, at the courtiers sweeping across the floor; the lords bowing, the ladies curtseying. Finery of this kind was a rare sight in the country these days. The king cared little for the prosperity of his more distant estates. Of course, for those on failing lands and with hungry mouths to feed, the changing fashions at court most likely roused little interest.

Naruto glanced over to where the king himself reclined on his throne, his eyes roaming over his court- as Naruto’s own eyes did- but with a possessive gleam and a dangerous glint that had Naruto on edge. He saw how they took in the sight of all before him, all his subjects, all his playthings; pieces in a game designed solely for his own amusement. Yes, the king was a dangerous man, and Naruto would be sure to never show his back to him.

The queen and her ladies had not yet made an appearance. Naruto tightened his hold on his goblet of wine. He had not laid eyes on either of the Uchiha brothers since his lord father’s funeral. At that time they had reaffirmed their family’s oath of loyalty to each other, and Naruto had been eager to call upon them and recruit their considerable skills and abilities into his cause. They could have been useful allies. The news of a so-called Uchiha _daughter_ , right here at court, put a spoke in the wheel and did not please him. He would need to reconsider that part of his plan.

Finally the queen’s company swept into the hall and Naruto turned his attention from the king and onto the flock of ladies making their appearance. Yes, they were all lovely, each lovelier than the last, blending into a wall of finely embroidered gowns and sparkling jewels. The _jewels_ ; sapphires and rubies, gleaming diamonds and emeralds. Seeing them one could only assume this was a kingdom of great fortune, as indeed it once had been. Between them they surely wore a wealth greater than that of the whole kingdom.

But there was one maiden who was unadorned, and at the sight of her Naruto’s breath left his body and all other beauty dulled to grey. She wore no jewels. Her hair was simply done, uncurled and pinned back with a simple, austere pin. Her gown, to be sure, was undoubtedly of the finest silk and crafted to the highest standard, yet featured none of the trifles of the others. But she shone by comparison with the others, and all eyes were drawn to her at once.

_The Lady Uchiha, I presume,_ Naruto spoke to himself with bitterness, for it was no _lady_ standing there below him, but his dearest and oldest friend. _Sasuke…what are you doing?_

***

Naruto had perhaps taken in more than his fair share of wine by the time that Sasuke had graced the court with his appearance. When Naruto moved now towards the grand staircase he swayed slightly, and was forced to grip the bannister hard. He narrowed his eyes. Indeed it was not the sight of his friend in a _gown_ that aroused such confusion in him. To each their own…and Naruto himself had some rather uncommon interests of his own, as hard as he tried to deny them.

But Sasuke at _court_ , Sasuke speaking so intimately with the queen, Sasuke demurely greeting the king…truly, it was more than unexpected; it was _wrong_. All the Uchihas shunned court life completely and entirely; their names were not even recorded in the registry of families here. Something had happened, some misfortune had befallen them, and he had to know what. He must speak with his friend right away.

He made his way to the hall, returning the greetings of the lords all around him, acknowledging the stares and smiles that the ladies gave to a newly arrived man at court. Time for that, later. How to get Sasuke alone…? One was never alone at court, not truly.

“Lord Uzumaki,” came a voice from his right and Naruto grinned and spun, his attention turned from Sasuke momentarily.

“Nara!” he boomed, clamping his hands across Shikamaru’s shoulders. His friend stared back with carefully restrained annoyance. Naruto was delighted. Shikamaru was quite a performer. Anyone would think his displeasure at Naruto’s presence was _real_.

The heir to the Nara estate had most reluctantly been assigned a place in the king’s staff, as assistant to the bursar, and Naruto heard that he took every chance to complain about his position- loudly. So loudly, in fact, that no-one would belief how much careful planning and manoeuvring had taken place to secure him this position.

 “You have answered your summons at long last, I see,” spoke Shikamaru, shaking off Naruto’s hands and taking a step backwards out of reach. “So kind of your lordship to take the time from your travels.” He began moving towards the edge of the hall, and took a drink from a server; indeed the number of servers circulating the hall with fine wine and food was almost alarming.

Naruto followed behind, replying loudly. “Ah! One must see _all_ parts of the kingdom at least once in their life, should they not?”

“Mm,” Shikamaru responded, staring past him as if supremely uninterested in continuing this conversation.

Naruto too glanced over at the room, and his brief happy mood faded when his eyes landed on Sasuke once more. “An interesting creature, Lord Nara,” he said.

“Indeed,” Shikamaru said back, and Naruto saw the small crease in his forehead that marked frustration. With him? With Sasuke? Of anyone at the court, Shikamaru would surely know of his true identity.

“An Uchiha, I am told,” prompted Naruto.

“They call her Lady Saki, though I do not believe she is permitted that title. Her parentage is…disordered. Or so I hear.”

Indeed, Sasuke could never be a true lord or a lady; Lord Fugaku would be the last in the great Uchiha dynasty thanks to his marriage to woman of an unknown family- of _exotic_ heritage, no less. But perhaps, then, this explained the mystery.

“Who is she, Nara?” Naruto asked, stepping closer to him.

“If _you_ don’t know, how would anyone? Are the remaining Uchiha lands not near your own? She is the daughter of an expired house seeking favour with the king.” Shikamaru waved his hand in dismissal.

Could it be true? Could he not know who Sasuke was- did no-one know? How was it possible that Sasuke was pulling this charade off?

 “Uzumaki!” came a voice and Naruto froze. The king. He turned and met his stare, bowing low and crafting a careful smile. “Or rather Lord Namikaze now, is it not?”

“Your majesty may of course use either title,” Naruto said, making his way through the crowd to the king’s throne. He bowed low once more. “Both the houses Uzumaki and Namikaze are at your command.”

The king stood and brought both his hands together in a gesture of delight. “My dear friend,” he simpered. “Why have you been gone for so long? I believe you have not yet met my wife.” He held out his hand to the queen who drifted to his side.

“I would have come much sooner, if I had known what beauty awaited me here,” Naruto replied, bowing again to the queen. Her dress was so encrusted with jewels that it weighed her bodice down alarmingly. “Truly your majesty’s court is unrivalled in elegance and splendour.”

“It is kind of you to say so,” the king said, waving the complement off. “Now, let us have a dance. If you would, my dear?” he said to the queen, who curtsied and nodded at the musicians in the corner. The king reclined back in his throne, his eyes going straight to Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his teeth at the gleam in the king’s eyes, at the way he stared at his friend. No, this could not be borne. It was _wrong_.

The music began and the crowd parted, with the queen’s ladies taking up position in front of the throne and eager lords stepping forward to join the dance. _I must speak with him_ , Naruto thought to himself, as he placed himself in the line. The dance was simple, and the lords and ladies began weaving across the floor in time with the music.

His eyes were drawn to Sasuke at once, to the ease and elegance at which he performed the female’s role in the dance. Remarkable. And yet in his smooth and fluid movements Naruto saw the results of their many years of training at swordplay and sparring, applied now to a different kind of duel.

Before long they met in the centre of the hall, and Naruto saw that the rumours were true; Sasuke’s eyes _did_ indeed burn with enough heat to set his soul afire. Perhaps not in an ideal way, in Naruto’s case, however. “My lady,” Naruto said to him with a grin and a slight bow as they joined hands and danced. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Naruto felt a spark at the touch of their skin after so many years.

Sasuke inclined his head back at him, his expression dark and stormy for just a moment before returning to a carefully composed picture of aloofness. He did not speak, merely fulfilled his part in the dance and avoided Naruto’s eyes until the music changed and it was time to move on. Here he flashed one final thunderous glance before taking the hand of his next partner, and Naruto felt his insides shift and clench. His friend, it seemed, was not happy to see him.

When the dance was ended Naruto made sure to acquire more wine, and settled on the edge of the hall in the shadows where he could observe. The king had eyes for no other so long as Sasuke was in the room, and before long he summoned the Lady Saki, as they called her, to his side.

Naruto moved closer to the throne and took up a conversation with a random lord. “How is it, Namikaze?” the lord said, “such sights cannot be seen elsewhere in the kingdom, eh? How do you like the lady?”

“A fine addition to the king’s court,” Naruto spoke, raising his voice just loud enough to reach his friend’s ear. “And a unique beauty. Indeed, I cannot say that I have seen her likeness in all the lands.”

Naruto glanced at Sasuke just in time to see him freeze at these words. “If your majesty would pardon me,” Sasuke simpered to the king, rising from his seat and curtsying. And then he picked up his skirts and moved from the hall, shooting a deadly glare in Naruto’s direction as he did so.

***

Lord Naruto followed the _lady_ down the shadowed corridors of the castle until he saw her sweep through a door. The very instant Naruto entered the door it was slammed behind him and his arm was held in a tight grasp, and Sasuke’s thunderous gaze was on him with the full impact of his rage.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Sasuke hissed at him, and Naruto wilted ever so slightly at the force of his fury. “You _swore_ to your lord father, may god have mercy on his soul-”

Naruto winced at the mention of his father’s death, and he twisted out of the hold on his arm, leaning heavily against the door. It was too soon; it would ever be too soon. “Sasuke-”

Sasuke’s glare faded at once, but the anger did not leave his eyes. “You _swore_ on his death-bed that you would not step foot in the capital. That you would stay _safe_!”

Indeed this was the truth; Naruto _had_ sworn to keep himself and his houses out of the darkness taking over the kingdom; to keep himself above the corruption and decay. He had sworn many things, that night.

“Some promises were made to be broken, would you not agree, Lady Saki?” Naruto said with a frown. “The kingdom is bleeding. We cannot ignore its cries any longer.”

“ _We_?” scowled Sasuke, ignoring Naruto’s use of his feminine name. “There are more of you then, more fools? You cannot think that you can-”

Naruto waved his words off and moved away from him. They were in a small, private sitting room, and Naruto knew he would have no better chance than this to speak with his friend.

“A fine effort, Sasuke, but you won’t distract me!” he said, interrupting Sasuke’s anger. He ran his eyes over Sasuke’s body, at the fine silk enveloping his delicate features. “Which is more surprising, I wonder? A young lord answering his king’s summons to court, or a young lord donning a gown and joining the queen’s ladies?”

Sasuke’s pale skin coloured crimson at Naruto’s words and he turned his face away. “It is no business of _yours_ what I do,” he said, gripping his hands together in front of him.

“I cannot agree to _that_ ,” Naruto said. “It is very much my business. What of your lord father and lady mother? They cannot be allowing this.”

A flash of pain crossed Sasuke’s fine features and disappeared in an instant, but not before Naruto had marked it. It alarmed him greatly. There was a dark tale here, he was of no doubt of that, and he owed it to his friend to find out what it was. If he was in danger, if his house was in jeopardy, Naruto must fulfil his oath and come to their aid.

He stepped closer to Sasuke and lowered his voice, reaching out to rest a hand gently on his silk-clad arm. “You must tell me, Sasuke. If some misfortune has met your house-”

“What would you know of it?” Sasuke interjected, staring down at his clenched hands and letting his fine hair fall across his face. “How many years have you been gone? Long enough for Lady Kushina to grow thin and frail by your absence. You know _nothing_ of what has gone wrong.”

Naruto blinked in shock and bit back a growl at these words and the mention of his mother’s name. He well knew the pain he was inflicting on his household. It could not be helped. He had a mission, of the utmost importance to the safety of the realm, and his private concerns could not come above that.

But he would _not_ be distracted. He would have an answer! “How long have you been here, Sasuke? How can you maintain this charade? Perhaps I could believe of the king that he has such… _unusual_ tastes, but-”

“Spoken by a man with remarkably similar tastes,” Sasuke interrupted, stepping away from him.

Naruto fought the blush that rose in his cheeks at this comment. Those were childhood games, it was coarse of Sasuke to bring them up now. And Naruto had changed; he didn’t indulge in those… _practices_ any more.

“But the queen, how can you preserve this around her? What you are doing is not possible, Sasuke…”

Sasuke glanced at him from over his shoulder, his dark eyes glinting in the glow of the fire. “The queen knows,” he said, his voice soft and low, and barely audible even here in the quiet room.

Naruto froze. The queen…the queen _knew_.

“I see,” Naruto said. “So the charade goes further. And yet I assume that is as far as it goes. Do the lords know of this? The rest of the court? I can imagine their faces when they heard-”

“You wouldn’t,” Sasuke hissed, a dark threat and malice in his voice. “I forbid you to breathe a word. Not one word, Naruto, not to anyone! You _cannot_ interfere-”

“I’ll be damned if I won’t!” Naruto declared, losing patience with all this. “What kind of game are you playing?! The stakes are too high. What is the king _doing_ to you?”

There was a joyous cry from outside the room as the pitch of the musician’s instruments became frenzied. “I must go,” Sasuke said, glancing at the door. “My absence will have been noted.”

“Sasuke-”

“I will come to you tonight,” Sasuke interrupted. “In return for your silence.”

Naruto considered this, and then nodded in assent. “I have a suite of rooms here at court. Find me there.”

And as Sasuke swept from the room Lord Naruto’s mind was solely occupied by thoughts of what the king must be asking of him, what the king must be doing to him. If even a half of the rumours were true, what they said of him… _Sasuke, this cannot be by your will. Can it?_

***

Naruto paced up and down the length of his sitting room lost in thought. He had dismissed his servants and was now alone in his suite in front of the fire. How many years had it been since he had last laid eyes on Sasuke? Of course he had seen him after the late Lord Namikaze’s passing. They had met at the lake after dark, that lake where they had spent so many happy hours as children before the weight of the world settled on their shoulders.

Naruto knew well what was weighing _him_ down: he was the sole heir of two houses, and both were gripped in the conflict that was slowly eating away at the kingdom. His once strong and proud mother could not bear the sorrow of Lord Namikaze’s passing, and left all her duties to her son.

But what was the cause of Sasuke’s pain? What would drive him to leave his home and enter this snake pit? Naruto shuddered at the thought. His own skin was crawling being back in this place, but Sasuke was in the centre of the nest itself. A small voice in the back of Naruto’s mind called out to him, pointed out that this made Sasuke an exceptionally well-placed and desirable ally. Naruto turned away from such treacherous thoughts. He would not bring Sasuke further into darkness; it was more than apparent that he was already far too embroiled in it.

He poured himself another draught of wine and drained it in one go. Memories were creeping into the edges of his mind and he was eager to resist them. That last night by the lake…the moonlight reflected in his dark eyes, the water playing at his bare skin; the way he shivered and held onto Naruto as if his sheer will could keep them together against all the forces threatening to tear them apart.

Naruto fell into an armchair and stared into the flames. It was folly to think of such things; it only lowered his resolve to avoid all such temptations in the future. No other man could ever compare to Sasuke, anyhow. And yet here Sasuke was, and here Naruto was.

More wine. Yes, much more. But how much more need he drink to forget that night? How many years need he stay away from home to master his own emotions?

***

An hour later there was a soft tap on the door and a slight, delicate servant-girl slipped into Naruto’s room. His eyes widened in recognition and delight and he stood to move towards her.

“Izumi!” he called, steadying himself on the edge of the armchair. “Is it really you?”

“Naruto!” Izumi called back him, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she endeavoured to keep her eyes lowered. The Uchiha attendants were never particularly subservient, indeed; their skills did not lie in dressing or sewing or fetching drinks but in other, deadlier, far more useful skills.

“It is Lord Namikaze now,” Sasuke spoke to the girl with reproach in his voice as he entered the room behind her, the sight of him making Naruto grip the stem of his goblet tighter.

“Is Shisui here too, then?” asked Naruto, turning his gaze momentarily to his dark-haired friend. The vision of that heavy silk gown enfolding him and sweeping the floor below his feet had Naruto’s stomach clenching.

“Oh he is, m’lord!” Izumi answered, the smile winning out against her attempt at submission. “Naturally, we would never allow Sasuke to-”

“ _Izumi_ ,” Sasuke interjected. “Guard your tongue. He is still a lord of the realm.”

“Ah- ah, yes, Sas- master,” Izumi said. “Shall I take my leave?”

Sasuke nodded and the girl departed at once, with a quick and ready grin in Naruto’s direction.

“I would have liked to speak with her,” Naruto spoke once she was gone. “Shisui, too. It’s been far too long.”

“Has it indeed?” Sasuke asked, moving across the room and helping himself to Naruto’s wine. “Has it been too long since you have seen _them_?”

Naruto recoiled at the glint in Sasuke’s dark eyes and the tone of his voice. Many years of experience told him that his friend was in a biting mood, sure to argue with him, and sure to win. A most dangerous and devious creature he was, in this mood.

“Are you annoyed with me?” Naruto asked him, taking a preliminary shot. “It is _you_ sharing a roof with our monstrous king. Do you not know what he is capable of? You are in bed with a snake, Sasuke.”

Sasuke flinched discernibly at that, and Naruto reproached himself for his words. Sasuke may not be a _real_ lady, but he did not deserve such vulgarity. …even if Naruto spoke only the truth, confirmed now by Sasuke’s reaction. He was indeed in bed with the king.

“Forgive me,” Naruto murmured, falling back into his chair and holding a hand to his now aching head. “It has been a long night, and a longer journey.”

“Why have you come here, Naruto?” Sasuke said to him with an audible sigh, stepping away from the armchair and facing the fire. “Have you come to make trouble for me?”

“That is unjust, Sasuke,” Naruto said to that. “I did not know you were here. I swear it on my honour as a gentleman!”

Sasuke peered at him just briefly and Naruto saw the flash in his eyes- his _witching_ look, as Naruto had named it so many years ago. Yes, the young Uchiha had plans. There was a reason he was here at court, Naruto had no doubt on it.

“Tell me why _you’re_ here, Sasuke,” Naruto spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I must know.”

“I cannot tell you,” Sasuke replied. Then he paused, running his hands down his embroidered silk gown, smoothing away invisible creases. “Don’t cause problems for me, Naruto. I cannot tell you. You must leave court at once.”

“Must I?” said Naruto. “But we have so much to catch up on. The dress, for instance. It is lovely. A little surprising, perhaps, to see _you_ in it, but then you always did have odd tastes-”

“You’re one to talk,” Sasuke murmured, turning to face him now. “I could surely shock a few lords with tales of _you_ , Lord Namikaze.”

Naruto held back a grin at Sasuke’s ill-mannered attempt to draw his argument off track. But nothing Sasuke could tell people about him could compete with his _own_ secret. “Come now, Lady Saki, whose confessions would shock the court more?”

“You will not tell a soul,” Sasuke said again, with an edge to his voice once more.

Naruto wondered at that. Would he not, if needs be? It was clear that Sasuke was here for a purpose, a reason, yes; but it was too hazardous at court, especially with the coming events. No, Sasuke must leave. If he would not do so willingly, Naruto would need to turn to more underhanded methods.

“I would tell every soul in this city if it would send you back home to your family, Sasuke,” he murmured.

Sasuke’s eyes flashed again, and his posture altered noticeably. Was it time for the next stage of their duel? Naruto wondered what he would try next; what other weapons he had, now that those of a man were surely denied to him.

Sasuke smoothed his gown and turned to face him properly. “Perhaps we could come to an arrangement, then.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew an attempt at seduction when he saw one, though he’d never seen one from Sasuke. The two of them had never needed words or tricks. “Are you trying buy my silence? How crude of you.”

Sasuke coloured prettily at that, yet seemed resolved still. “You can’t hide your interest from me, Lord Namikaze. You never could.”

Frustration flared in Naruto at those words. Must they truly sink to this level? “I’m sure you could give me much, Sasuke, with the skills you have undoubtedly learned from the king.”

“What would you ask of me?”

“What does the king ask of you?”

Sasuke flinched again, his shoulders shaking briefly before he stilled.

“A wonder it took this long for you to appear at court, my lord. You have much in common with his majesty.”

Naruto stood at this and clenched his fists. Enough, enough of this. “Sasuke!” he exclaimed. “You must tell me what the king is doing to you! I cannot bare this-”

Sasuke turned to face him, his skirts swirling with his motion. “Do you think so little of me, Naruto? That the king is keeping me here against my will? That I would allow his _touch_ against my will? You do not know me at all, if that is so.”

Naruto paled. “It cannot be voluntary. You cannot enjoy it.” Such tales he had heard of the king, such rumours…no, no, he would not believe it. “Even- even the outfits, Sasuke, the jewels? You…you couldn’t possibly…”

“Oh,” Sasuke murmured, stepping closer to Naruto and reaching out to play with the ties of his tunic. “Can’t I? What judgement, from one such as you.” And he pressed his hand harder against Naruto’s chest and ran it downwards. His eyes locked onto Naruto’s own, and for a moment all in the room behind him blurred as Sasuke pushed him backwards and he fell to the armchair.

In one smooth motion Sasuke seated himself down on Naruto’s lap, in a move whose boldness took Naruto’s breath away. He stared at Sasuke in shock, frozen at the abrupt and unexpected feel of him atop his lap, his skirts spread all around them. _Well played, Sasuke, you see, I cannot think now at all._

“Sa- Sasuke-” he stammered. “What are you-”

“You might be surprised at the benefits of such an outfit,” Sasuke murmured, shifting his position on the chair, in a way that brought him against Naruto’s middle far too deliberately. “And the silk- it’s lovely, is it not? Softer than anything you’ve ever felt before, I assure you.”

Naruto had reason to doubt that. His mind flashed back to a night wrapped up in his friend’s arms, pressed against his skin, his fingers tangled through Sasuke’s dark hair. No, this silky gauzy dress he wore was not softer than _that_.

Sasuke shifted again, rolling his hips in a short circular motion, and Naruto bit back a moan.

“Just what are you trying to achieve, Sasuke?” he gasped out, placing his hands on the dark-haired boy’s waist to still his movements. “I told you, I will not be-”

“-distracted, yes, you mentioned that,” Sasuke interrupted, reversing his motion back the other way. “But did my lord not say that we had much to catch up on?”

Naruto traced his fingers across the silk dress with a shaky exhalation. The wine and his fatigue were mulling his wits, there was no doubt about that. However dim his thoughts had become, evidently his body did not share the same affliction, responding rapidly to the waifish boy seated on top of him.

“It _has_ been a while,” he murmured, feeling his resolve crumble. He lifted a hand to Sasuke’s cheek, gently tracing a finger down his pale skin to his jaw and coming to rest on his bottom lip. A sudden image of Sasuke in the moonlight came into his mind, writhing on top of him, and with that thought Naruto was lost to coherence. “Sasuke…” he groaned, pushing his hips upwards and revelling in the exquisite friction it produced.

Sasuke breathed softly, his breath ghosting over Naruto’s fingertips on his lip before he pulled his face away. Naruto’s body followed of its own volition, leaning forward seeking a kiss. He was denied, with Sasuke reaching out a hand and placing it on Naruto’s mouth.

“No,” murmured Sasuke. “No kissing.”

Naruto frowned and returned once more to running his hands up and down Sasuke’s spine, pressing into each of the tiny silk-covered buttons all in a line on the back of his dress, circling the outside of each before pressing down. Sasuke mewled softly and resumed moving his hips atop him. He pushed his fingers harder against Naruto’s mouth until he yielded and parted his lips. Sasuke slipped his fingers through and let out a gasp when Naruto ran his tongue along them with relish and sucked them in to their base.

With his eyes locked onto Naruto’s, Sasuke reached his other hand down between their bodies to find the top of Naruto’s pants, slipping down the front. Naruto hissed and arched upwards, pushing himself into Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke hummed happily. “You’ve grown, my lord,” he murmured, closing his hand around Naruto’s length.

Heat pooled in Naruto’s belly and his head grew dizzy as Sasuke began to move that slim hand of his up and down. His breath quickened into a soft pant, and he leaned his head down to rest on Sasuke’s shoulder as the raven-haired boy continued his motions.

“There, see?” Sasuke murmured into his ear, leaving a quick and sharp bite on his earlobe that drew a sudden gasp from Naruto. “Isn’t that nice? You would not have this if I went away…”

Through the haze in his clouded mind Naruto recognized that Sasuke had decisively gained the upper hand in this duel, and if he wished to maintain any kind of stable footing he would need to act quickly. He would _need_ to, but all he _wished_ to do was allow Sasuke to have his way.

…but then there was a knock at the door and Sasuke’s hand stilled as he glanced across the room. Naruto growled at the interruption, lamenting the lack of friction at once.

“Sasuke?” came Izumi’s voice, and then the girl herself appeared through the door. She glanced over at the two of them and didn’t bat an eye. She had seen worse. “The king has summoned you, Sas- master,” she said, lowering her eyes to the floor.

“Don’t leave,” Naruto hissed, tightening his grasp around Sasuke’s waist.

To no avail; Sasuke removed his hands and stood gracefully, straightening his skirts and glancing over his outfit.

“Welcome to the capital, my lord Naruto,” Sasuke said to him as he turned to leave.

Naruto could do naught but watch him leave, his breath heavy and a straining in his pants.

***

Sasuke was badly shaken at the re-appearance of Lord Uzumaki in his life. The man had avoided the king’s summons to court for so long. Why the devil had he come _now_? No good could come of his presence here. A dark feeling of dread was creeping into the back of Sasuke’s mind and he shivered as Izumi dressed him for the king.

“The peach tonight, Izumi,” he instructed, and she nodded. “Shisui,” he called out, and the man appeared from the next room. It had been a lengthy day for them all, but neither of his attendants would retire whilst Sasuke was with the king. They waited for his return, each time.

“What was he like? Is he much changed?” Shisui said to Izumi the very moment he entered the room, and the girl made a happy noise in her throat.

“Oh, he’s so handsome!” she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in childish delight. “So _broad_! He’s a proper man now. And so like his father!”

“As handsome as that?” Shisui remarked. “The years have served him well then. It has been more than- three years? Four?”

_Three and a half_ , Sasuke thought bitterly to himself. Long enough indeed that Sasuke had honestly thought that when next he laid eyes on the blonde lord, all his feelings would have longed faded away. If only that had proved to be true.

“I look forward to seeing him again, then,” Shisui continued. “Does he still train, d’you think?”

“He was slightly _wobbly_ when I saw him,” Izumi said to that, wearing a cheeky grin that was most unfit on a servant speaking of a lord. “I could not tell. Though his figure would suggest that he has.”

_It did indeed_ , Sasuke thought. Everything they said about his figure was undeniably true. Sasuke had believed that every inch of Naruto’s body was committed to his memory. All of that would be of no use, now. He thought of Naruto’s boyish face and those long, ungainly limbs he’d had with a pang of regret. Yet another part of his childhood that was gone, never to return.

“Ah,” Shisui commented with a chuckle. “The wine in the capitol is a tad stronger than elsewhere. The poor boy. But if we could only convince him to spar with us sometime…”

Sasuke let out a heavy exhale to hear them speaking of the Lord Namikaze so familiarly. It did not surprise him to see his attendants so pleased with Naruto’s arrival at court. They had grown up with him as well, after all. For an only child like Naruto, his honorary position in the Uchiha household gave him four siblings to play with, to learn with and train with. But Sasuke still frowned at them both regardless.

“There will be _no_ training,” he informed them. “I absolutely forbid it.” It was just too unfortunate that he himself could not train; no, he could not abide the thought of the three of them happily sparring away. If there was any form of combat acceptable for a lady to undertake, he would have been doing so daily. Instead, the only training he now got was in embroidery. Not including, of course, the training he undertook with the king.

His pair of servants looked at him with disappointment clear in their eyes. “Our skills have grown rusty,” Shisui declared. “And it would be too fun to train with Naruto again. Maybe all four of us together could somehow-”

_No_. No, that was far too risky, and far too appealing. It could not happen.

“Never mind that, Shisui,” Sasuke interrupted. Their affection for Naruto could not be allowed to interfere with Sasuke’s plans. “I need you to discover why Naruto is here.”

“He’ll be just as eager to ask that of _you_ , I would imagine,” Shisui responded with a fast and easy grin.

Yes, Naruto _was_ eager to know why Sasuke was here, indeed. Resorting to base threats and bribery to draw Sasuke’s secrets out of him…shameful.

 “Neither of you will breathe a _word_ to him, do you understand me?” he said, narrowing his eyes and standing straighter. “He can only hinder us; you know he has no capacity for secret-keeping. We have come so far.”

Of course Sasuke’s real identity was no burden to the king; far from it. He relished the sight of Sasuke at court, mingling with the lords and ladies, with none but him and his queen aware of what was really under his skirts.

The secret was at the heart of the king’s game. Sasuke would hold no value for him if his true sex was known.

“We understand, Sasuke,” Izumi said, laying a robe over his shoulders and circling the tie around his waist, pulling the folds into place. “We came here for a purpose, did we not? All of us.”

“We’re in it together. I will go to him, Sasuke,” Shisui promised with a bow of his head. “And I will keep my silence.”

“As will I,” Izumi added, stepping away from him and casting a critical eye over her work. “He’ll hear nothing from me.”

“And see if you can identify his purpose here, and his allies,” Sasuke added, lifting his head for Izumi to dot some scent on his throat. “I spied him speaking with Nara earlier. He would never bother with someone like Naruto unless he had good reason.”

“Of course,” Shisui said. “It will be done.”

“Nara’s servants were not easy to crack, but I will get something from them,” Izumi added.

“I expect nothing less,” Sasuke murmured. Then he took a deep inward breath and steeled himself for his night’s work. It would do no good to have the blonde’s image in his mind whilst he was with the king; that could only lead to disappointment. The king was not unskilled- far from it, Sasuke doubted there was a man more talented in the art of the bedroom in the entire kingdom. But just the thought of his childhood friend, their easy familiarity…

No, this was dangerous. He must focus, his feelings for the blonde lord were of no consequence in the face of his mission here at court. He had a duty, and he would not let his family down. One more night with the king, and one step closer to their goal.

***

Naruto sat alone in his sitting-room, wondering if by continuing to drink, he could delay the inevitable ache in his head. His first day at court had entailed more stress than he had anticipated, and added further complications to his upcoming mission. Complications that he would need to consider when the morning came.

He stood and crossed the room to his bedchamber, a little more unsteady on his feet than he would have liked, and was surprised to discover an old friend reclining in a chaise by the wall.

“Shisui!” Naruto cried out, jumping back. “How in heaven’s name did you get in here with no-one seeing you?!” There was but one entrance to Naruto’s bedchamber, and that was through the sitting-room which he had previously been occupying- _alone_!

Shisui smiled broadly at him and leapt up from the chaise, clamping Naruto’s arms in delight. “There are ways, my friend. And I have been sent to you in secret. So perhaps it might be wise to lower your voice?”

Lower his voice? “Not possible!” Naruto declared. “ _Ways_? Is it true then, what they say of this castle? Secret passageways, hidden tunnels, false floors?”

“I cannot attest to the false floors, Lord Namikaze, but some of what you have heard is likely true,” Shisui said with a cheeky grin.

Naruto winced at the use of his title, and his reaction was noted by the sly Uchiha servant. “Don’t, Shisui. Not while we are in private, at least! Naruto is fine.”

“If you insist, my lord,” Shisui said.

Naruto let out a sigh. Shisui would no doubt call him whatever would make him the most uneasy. “Now,” he went on, “I would wager you’ve been sent to inquire about my arrival at court.”

“Indeed I have, Naruto,” Shisui said to that, reclining in the chaise once more and making himself perfectly at home in another man’s bedchamber.

“I will not tell you,” Naruto declared. “But you _must_ tell me what has possessed Sasuke to don a _gown_? What game is he playing at, Shisui? I must know!”

“I will not tell you,” Shisui responded, repeating Naruto’s words back to him.

“I see,” Naruto said. “Then if I understand the situation, you wish to know the reason for my presence in the capital, without revealing your own.”

“That’s the way of it,” Shisui confirmed.

“Intolerable!” Naruto exclaimed. “Shisui, if something is wrong with Sasuke, you _must_ tell me-”

“I won’t,” he interrupted. “But I’ll soon discover why _you’re_ here, as you well know. You might as well tell me now.”

Naruto cursed and turned away from him. Shisui spoke the truth. He would indeed find out, soon enough. The more pertinent question was what he would do with that knowledge.

“You were seen conversing with Lord Nara this evening,” Shisui said. “You might consider taking more care when speaking with your allies.”

Naruto did not react to this. That was a trap, certainly. But perhaps he _should_ take more care, if Shisui would be watching.

“It’s getting rather late,” Naruto said; it was _very_ late, and in his weary state he would surely reveal more than he wished to.

Shisui nodded and rose to go, but paused a moment and glanced over his shoulder one last time. “Naruto,” he began, “Should you ever wish to speak with Sasuke in private, there are- ways. We can take you there, Izumi or I.”

“In private,” Naruto repeated.

“Yes. To…talk,” Shisui went on.

Naruto chose to ignore the implications behind his words. “Thank you,” Naruto said to his offer, and Shisui sent him another bright smile as he slipped from the room.

The possibilities this raised were fascinating. Not even Shikamaru had been able to ascertain the truth of the rumours regarding secret passage-ways and such. Leave it to an Uchiha to find out. If anyone in the kingdom could have done it, it would be one of _them_.

Lord Naruto retired to bed with a head full of worries and much to consider. Tomorrow his mission would begin in earnest, and he would see it done as they had planned, with or without the presence of Lady Saki.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely a week had passed since Lord Naruto had arrived at court, and Sasuke was sure he could bear it no longer. He did his best to ignore the obnoxious and unruly lord, and Naruto retaliated by flirting with him as outrageously as he did with all the other ladies of the court. _All_ the ladies of the court. Sasuke wondered at this. The young Lord Uzumaki had never been interested in _women_. Truly, he could only be doing it to further ruffle Sasuke’s feathers.

He leaned against the walls in the queen’s chamber, idly pinching at the fabric of his skirts while the queen and her favoured ladies dined. Sasuke was _not_ one of her favoured ladies. Being her husband’s current “mistress” tended to provoke quite unpleasant emotions from such women. His lowly status did not bother him in the slightest, though it did require that he eat breakfast in his chamber before attending the queen each morning, lest he go hungry.

His whole body tensed abruptly as queen’s guards announced the unexpected arrival of the king; the announcement naturally caused all the ladies to flutter around the room re-positioning themselves at once. Sasuke alone did not move. In truth he was rather stiff after the previous night’s activities and having stayed in the same position for so long; it had been quite an achievement, truly. The king had praised him well.

“How kind of you to join us,” the queen demurred when the king took his place next to her. She waved to a servant who brought another plate- the king’s own dining set, made of gold, naturally.

“Ladies,” the king greeted, sending a glance around the room, his eyes lingering on Sasuke a little longer than was strictly necessary. Sasuke returned his gaze, staring right into his eyes.

“Your majesty,” they all chorused in return, Sasuke included.

After a moment the tension in the room eased as the king began eating. Sasuke found it quite impossible to relax when the king was in the room, and held his hands tightly behind his back as a distraction. Even after several months at court, he was still not comfortable with the endless parade of people around him, and was not truly at ease even when alone, knowing that the king could call on him at any time.

“Lady Saki,” the king murmured between bites. “I believe I sensed some unfortunate tension between you and Lord Namikaze at the matinee last night.”

Sasuke gripped his hands tighter behind his back. Indeed, in a moment of weakness last night he may have slipped up and fought back. Naruto had been wearing away at his resistance since the very moment he had arrived at court.

“You have met before,” the king went on.

“Unfortunately so, your majesty,” Sasuke replied to that. There would be little sense in denying it.

“Lord Nara informs me that your lands are quite close to his. Rather far from the capital, is it not? Your home.”

“Quite far,” Sasuke spoke into the now quiet room, turning away from the waves of fury the queen and the other ladies were sending him as they listened to his words.

“Well then. Does it not please you, to have an old friend at court?”

It did _not_ please him, certainly not. He would have given much for the blonde to leave at once. “There is no great love between our houses, your majesty.”

“And yet I have heard that were it not for the kindness of Lord Namikaze- the former- your estate may not still exist.”

Indeed that was true. Sasuke had heard tales of the Uchiha estate in its prime, ten times the size it was now, and their treasury vast. It was no longer so; by his father’s time the house had already begun its decline, and a series of poor harvests one year had almost destroyed what was left. That was the year he and Naruto had learned to ride horses instead of ponies; with the new freedom it offered, it had been quite a summer.

“That is true, your majesty,” Sasuke said, forcing himself to stand still. He frowned and stared down at his feet.

“Ah,” the king commented. “The burden of gratitude.”

What burden? The whole ordeal had passed the two of them by unnoticed. Sasuke cared little that Namikaze money was being spent to keep the Uchiha estate running. But if the king wished to see that as the cause of their tension, that was just fine with him.

“Lady Saki,” the queen interrupted. “Would you see to the day’s schedule? I expect the dressmakers have already arrived.”

“Of course, my lady,” Sasuke said, dropping down into a brief curtsy before sweeping out of the room.

And so Sasuke was sent from the room as punishment for drawing the king’s attention; Sasuke was often given such lowly tasks by the queen. He did not mind; in fact he was rather grateful. Sasuke had spent his whole life safely ensconced on the Uchiha estate, venturing only as far as the Namikaze manor. To be surrounded now with people was an overwhelming sensation, and he found that he did not care for it at all.

Worse, Sasuke stood out with his unfashionable hairstyles and odd mannerisms and way of speaking; luckily the court invented ample reasons to excuse these. His foreign mother, for instance, or a deliberate attempt to appear unique, or even evidence of the same witchcraft he’d used to ensnare the king.

So if the queen wished to punish him by sending him away as frequently as she could, that was fine by him.

***

_“You’re pouting, Sas,” a voice murmurs into his ear; a warm body presses up against the curve of his spine, an arm loops around his waist from behind. “Must we do this every year? It’s most unbecoming.”_

_“It’s too dull when you leave,” Sasuke answers, feeling his breath quicken as the hand slides up his legs and between his thighs, pushing them apart. “And Itachi’s no fun…”_

_“I don’t want to go,” the voice says, nuzzling into the back of his neck, peppering kisses across his shoulder and down his arm. The hand circles his length and grips hard. “Every year I return home and find you’ve all surpassed me in your training.”_

_Sasuke bites back a gasp as Naruto moves his hand up and down; and soon he’s melting, melting into the sheets. He must not cry out; someone will hear. His skin catches fire, he arches back against the body behind him-_

_“You- you should train by yourself then-” he gasps out, panting softly. It feels heavenly. It feels like nothing else in this world._

_“Little good that would do, Sas. Careful, you’re moaning,” Naruto warns, nipping his ear, bringing a hand to his mouth. “Ohh, do that again, push back like that-”_

_“Like- like this?” Sasuke asks, pressing his back into Naruto’s stomach, pushing down, moving back up. The hand around his length tightens. Sasuke bites down on Naruto’s fingers to keep from groaning out loud._

_“Yes, gods, like that…” Naruto moans, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke’s shoulder. “After this, will you- that thing with your mouth-”_

_“Mm, yes…” Sasuke pants, releasing the fingers from between his teeth. The world dims before his eyes; his sight grows hazy._

_The hand roams downwards, down across his chest, over his stomach. Teases his hips, grips his backside, moves to his thighs. It tickles behind his knees. “Sasuke…” says a voice, lower now, “Sasuke, pet…”_

_Sasuke’s panting grows heavier, he can’t stay quiet, he moans and gasps and thrusts into the hand around his length._

_The voice chuckles into his ear and Sasuke shivers; no, not… He jolts and tenses, and then-_

_“Sasuke, lovely boy, that’s it…”_

Sasuke cried out and his eyes flew open as he arched back, moaning in pleasure. His mind was cloudy, and in the daze of his unmanning he desperately tried to recall where he was, what he was doing.

“Moan for me, Sasuke,” the king ordered, and Sasuke could hardly keep from doing so, the pleasure growing only more intense now that he had awoken. There was a strong scent on the air, smelling salts by his head. He passed out, yes, he remembered now. Not the first time. Certainly not the last time. The king liked to push right up against his limits.

“You were crying out in your sleep, pet,” the king said, rubbing up against him, his hand still gripping him tightly. “Pleasant dreams, I hope. You looked most content. I almost hesitated to wake you.”

Sasuke gasped. _Please, god, let me not have said his name. Please…_

“Whose face were you seeing, dearest? Whose hands were on you?”

“You-yours, your majesty,” Sasuke panted. “Only you, always you-”

“Always?” the king interrupted, circling a hand around his throat. “Has there not been anyone else? Has no-one else ever touched you?”

“No, your majesty, never…” Sasuke whined; that game again, was it? Of _course_ , Sasuke had been untouched when he came to court, no your majesty, there was never anyone else, he was clean…

“Liar,” the king said, tightening his grasp around Sasuke’s throat as he tightened the hold on his length, hardening again, hardening fast, becoming painful. “You came to me far too skilled for that, precious boy.”

Sasuke winced and groaned, gasping for air now. The king’s legs pushed between his own, pushing his thighs apart, and the king entered him abruptly. Sasuke cried out as the king rocked against him hard, fast, unrelenting as he raced towards his own release.

 _Please don’t let this leave a mark_ , came a thought unbidden into Sasuke’s head, with the hand on his throat still pressing down hard. _Izumi will be so cross, what will I wear tomorrow_ …

…Izumi, who had walked in on them so many times, him and Naruto, _his_ Naruto, _ah_ , the world was spinning…

“Don’t sleep again, Sasuke, I want you _awake_ -” the king ordered as he pushed harder against Sasuke’s weary body, and Sasuke did his best to obey, and yet-

-and yet the world went dark around him, his eyes fluttered closed and he was gone.

***

When he next woke he was cradled in Shisui’s arms, being carried through the dark halls away from the king’s chambers. He breathed in deep and let his eyes take in his surroundings before they closed again.

“I had rather hoped you would sleep through the night, Sasuke,” Shisui murmured, his voice soft and gentle. “You need your rest, by the looks of it.”

“Mm, yes,” Sasuke croaked back, his own voice harsh and scraping the inside of his throat. “Perhaps I should have Izumi make excuses to the queen tomorrow…”

“I shall insist upon it,” Shisui said to that. “Anyone with eyes will see you’ve been thoroughly bedded, if you go out in public like this.”

Sasuke flushed red and pressed his face into Shisui’s chest. “Don’t,” he whined.

“Sleep,” Shisui ordered.

Sasuke nodded, his eyes still firmly closed. “In my pocket…” he murmured, remembering the king placing the vial of pale blue liquid into his gown before they began their…activities.

“I’ll find it,” Shisui promised. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

“Mm,” Sasuke replied, before sleep found him once more.

***

Naruto groaned down into his books and wondered, not for the first time that day, why a lord should be required to do quite so much _work_. Naruto was never one for numbers and figures, yet somehow he had ended up with the responsibilities of two large estates on his young shoulders.

It was never meant to be like this. His mother’s estate needed an heir, and hence Naruto was Lord Uzumaki from his birth. As for his father’s estate, well, his brother would see to that; only, a brother had never come. Not even a sister, who could have married a suitable candidate for the lordship.

It had mattered little while his parents were still young, healthy, and vibrant. It seemed that nothing had mattered a great deal at all in those days, and their happy little family had sailed through life on a gilded cloud until that fateful year.

Naruto clenched his fist and then stared down at the paper in despair, at the black ink spilling across the table; he’d knocked the inkpot again. He sighed. He would need to begin this letter to his Namikaze staff again. This could not be borne. It was not in him to be both Lord Uzumaki _and_ Namikaze. If only his mother were not- but no, he could not lay the fault of this on her. She was suffering more than any other.

“My lord?” came a voice, and he turned to see Konohamaru enter his sitting room. “The king is asking for you.” Konohamaru was the head of his small household here at the court. The boy did not much care for court life; Naruto had assured him that they would not be here for much longer.

“The king,” Naruto murmured. He had expected such a summons to come eventually. More than a week had passed since his arrival, and indeed he had seen the king almost every day, naturally; but not in private, never in private. In truth he’d been more than happy to avoid such a meeting. It seemed he could do that no longer, however. He let out a deep sigh. “When and where?” he asked.

“The east garden, my lord,” answered Konohamaru. “During luncheon; it is all arranged, I was told.”

Yes, Naruto was sure that was the case. _Take care not to show your anger_ , his mentor had told him; _it will be your undoing. The king will have an inkling of why you have appeared at court. I have no doubt about that._

Certainly, the king was suspicious of him; was it not in the nature of a king to be suspicious? He had summoned Naruto to his court each year since his father’s death, and it was only now that Naruto had deigned to come. He’d invented many a reason to stay away. Of course his absence would draw suspicion, at a time when almost every other lord in the kingdom was buckling for his favour.

 _Jiraiya_ , Naruto thought to himself, thinking fondly of his mentor. He was the king’s cousin, but resembled him in no way whatsoever. _I could use your advice now more than ever._ Oh, how he wished the man were here beside him instead of far away across the sea; but he needed to remain safely ensconced and hidden whilst his allies moved all the pieces into position. They could lose everything now, so easily.

“I’ll finish this and then prepare for lunch, Konohamaru,” he said, turning back to his desk. “…could you fetch some more paper, and possibly some ink?”

“Certainly, my lord,” Konohamaru replied, departing with a small bow. The poor boy; he wasn’t made for a city like this. They both would fare better out in the fresh air. More the pity; they couldn’t leave until the job was done.

But soon they would be ready to strike, and his father would be avenged. His long journey, all this work, would finally be worth it.

***

“How do you find the capital, eh, Uzumaki?” the king asked him, motioning for some more wine.

“I find it beautiful, your majesty,” Naruto said back dutifully. “If rather confusing. There are quite a few more families here than back home, I fear.”

“A few more,” the king said to that with a chuckle. “You have made friends, I am sure, since you have arrived.”

“I would be pleased if they considered me a friend,” Naruto commented, accepting more of the wine, but drinking as little of it as possible. His tastes and the king’s differed in this area. In most areas, Naruto would have thought, except a few.

“Is that not Lady Saki in the window?” Naruto asked, nodding towards the open shutters of the east wing of the palace. He was sure of it now; it was Sasuke sitting there, gazing out at them every now and then as he carried on with whatever womanly task he was currently undertaking. Needlework or some such trifle.

“Indeed,” the king replied. “You see, you have learned the names of all at court already.”

“I fear not, your majesty. Only I was surprised to see an Uchiha at court. I would not have thought them…suited.”

“Are your families not close?”

“Perhaps the Namikazes, in their past. I spent most of my time at the Uzumaki manor growing up. Much nicer weather.”

“Did you know that we are related, my boy?” the king commented, somewhat abruptly. “You could almost call me _uncle_.”

Naruto struggled to keep his face composed at that remark, startled by the sudden change of conversation. No, Naruto would never call this man _uncle_. A close examination of their family trees would reveal the truth to anyone, however; they were separated by many branches, it was true, but indeed there were few in the kingdom as closely related to the king as Naruto himself. He suppressed a shudder.

“On…on my mother’s side, was it not, your majesty?” Naruto asked, returning to his wine. A little, only, to calm his nerves. “I may have heard talk of that. Quite distant, surely.”

“On your lord father’s side, god rest his soul. Quite distant, yes indeed.”

“Does your majesty not have connections with every family in the kingdom?”

“Not all. Not yet.”

 _He will think you are there to take his crown_ , Jiraiya had said. _There are few heirs left. Don’t dissuade him of this notion. Make friends, loudly. Make them love you. Fit in. Lay with everyone._

Naruto had been doing so- with the exception of the laying- and the evidence of his success was right here in front of him. Thank heaven he had no true designs on the throne. His efforts had been far too clumsy for that.

“We are a close and intimate family here at court, my boy. I’m sure you will find there is much to…enjoy, if you chose to stay a while longer.”

“I stay at your command, your majesty, of course,” Naruto said to that. It would be an unwise move for any lord or lady to leave court without his blessing.

“Of course,” the king simpered. “Do you not wish to see your lands again? Quite a job to manage two of them, I would have thought.”

…the snake. Naruto knew very well that the king was currently enacting laws that would prevent someone like Naruto from inheriting more than one estate. It was too dangerous to have opponents with bases across the country like he did.

“Not terribly, your majesty. I have good people in place at both estates. On the southern Uzumaki manor as well, of course.”

There, take _that_. Remind him he had a third estate as well; truly he had an excellent coverage of the kingdom. Of course with his cousin Karin managing the southern branch of their family’s affairs, Naruto thankfully had little to do there. In name, however, he ruled that estate as well. Karin could never do so in her own name.

Another flicker of malice from the king at that remark. That was fine, this was Naruto’s job. _You’re the decoy, Naruto; and a fine one at that. He’ll take one look at you and want to tear you apart._

“That pleases me to hear,” the king said. “How wonderful to have such trusted associates.”

Naruto placed his wine back down on the table, deciding not to have any more. Naruto sensed malice in every word the king said to him, every time he glanced at him, every time he was in the same room.

It was a dangerous game he was playing, he knew that; he’d been doing it for years, recruiting allies for the cause, setting aside caches of weapons, pouring over maps, laying plans. If any of that had been discovered he would already be charged with high treason, let alone what they were to do next. But what did he have to lose? No, the game would continue until one or both of them was dead. _God help us, it will be him only_ , Naruto prayed under his breath.

***

That night, Lord Naruto of the houses Uzumaki and Namikaze had an unexpected visitor.

“What were you doing talking to the king?” came Sasuke’s voice the very instant Naruto entered his bedchamber, and he leapt back at the sight of him standing there in the darkened room.

“Sasuke! Give a man some warning the next time you do that!” Naruto exclaimed, gripping his chest under his tunic. He should have expected one of the Uchihas to materialise in his room again one day soon.

“It seemed a very cosy meeting indeed,” Sasuke went on, paying no heed to Naruto’s words. “And in the east garden, in view of my chambers? Not a coincidence, I assure you. He was testing you, Naruto.”

“I’m sure he was,” Naruto said to that, drifting across the room to fall upon his bed. The day had left him weary and more than ready for sleep. He was in no mood to wrangle an angry young raven. “What does it matter? Has he not been testing me from the moment I arrived? I am aware of it, I assure you.”

Sasuke narrowed those coal-black eyes of his. “How may I to convince you to leave the capital?” he said.

“Are you planning to seduce me again, Lady Saki?” Naruto said, his eyes roaming over Sasuke’s slim figure in the elegant gown he wore today. “I fear I am not in the right mindset for that tonight.” Indeed not; thoughts of Sasuke would have to wait. His head was full of his mission.

He turned his head and saw Sasuke glowering at him for that. Naruto briefly wondered if that had indeed been his plan. Well, it wouldn’t work.

“I cannot fathom why you think your own mission at court has more importance than does _mine_ , Sasuke,” Naruto murmured. “Most self-centred of you.”

“It is too dangerous here for you!” Sasuke went on. “You do not know how to lie, how to _act_ , you-”

“Ah,” Naruto interjected. “Are you offering me lessons? Would I be safer here if a donned a gown? I’m not confident one would flatter me as they do you.”

“No, indeed,” Sasuke muttered at that. “Who would wish to see _you_ in a dress? A most unappealing thought.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “Leave me, Sasuke. I’ve no patience for this tonight.” He brought his arm up over his face, blocking out the light, blocking out the figure standing before him. Sasuke would soon leave, by whatever means he had arrived- a secret tunnel or some such. Naruto had no wish to see that- the temptation to follow at some later time would be too great.

A moment’s silence in the room, and then the swishing of skirts as Sasuke turned and left.

Naruto released a breath and bade himself to relax. A dangerous game he was playing, but he would play it to the end, with or without Sasuke’s interference.

***

It had been the end of summer when Naruto had arrived at court; as the long, hot days reached their end there was a rush of activity at the court, an endless series of banquets and parties and dances. Naruto was astounded by the sheer amount of wine the courtiers drank, the sheer number of outfits they donned, the limitless, mindless conversation and gossip they indulged in.

 _Little wonder the important work of the kingdom never gets done_ , Naruto thought to himself as he wondered through the inebriated crowd at yet another summer garden party. _Everyone is far too muddle-witted with wine to do anything productive at all_.

Naruto himself had quickly learned to limit his intake of the stuff; _he_ had work to do, even if everyone else here seemed to be in the midst of a permanent vacation.

“It’ll be Yuletide before too long y’now, Naruto,” said Kiba, his ever boisterous friend- heir to the house Inuzaka. “If you think the court lively now, you will be astonished by it then.”

“I can hardly imagine it,” Naruto admitted.

A pair of ladies wandered by and giggled at him from behind their fans. Naruto flashed a grin back at them and added a small wave. The ladies of the court had of course decided that the Lord Naruto of the houses Uzumaki and Namikaze was seeking a wife; that was only natural. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in all the kingdom, in need of heirs for two great estates.

“Have you selected one yet?” Kiba questioned, watching the ladies pass by. “They’re both good, those ones.”

“Perhaps not one of _these_ ,” Naruto answered, waving to the crowd. The ladies of the court were rather…wicked. Not that _he_ was one to talk. And yet…

Naruto’s eyes scanned the crowd until they landed, as they often did, on Lady Saki’s slim and waifish figure. She was dressed in cream and pale pink today. _A pity no woman will ever be as pretty as **him**_ , Naruto thought, with a bitterness that surprised even himself. Even if Sasuke _were_ a girl, he would be an _atrocious_ wife. He had not a submissive bone in his body.

“You’re seeking a country woman then, eh?” Kiba said to that. “Got a girl back home have you? Middle of nowhere your estate. Can’t imagine the game you’ve got stashed away.”

Naruto chose not to dignify that comment with a response.

He was not the only one with eyes for Lady Saki; he never was. Of course she drew the attention of all at court, but it was only the king who could truly monopolise her time. Only he could summon her to his side like that and she would go, meekly, and fetch him wine, or sit by his side; chat with him, sit silent if he wished.

Whoever this creature was, it wasn’t _Sasuke_ , even if it had his face, his skin, his movements; that elegance wrought by years of training. Each time Naruto recognised his friend in Lady Saki a jolt of pain ran through him.

Yes, Sasuke was doing a magnificent job playing the part of a fine court lady; no-one would believe what was truly under his skirts. But that was all a part of the game, was it not? See now, the king takes her hand, leads her across the lawn and back towards the castle. Shameless, in full sight of everyone. And she just went. _He_ just went. His friend. His Sasuke.

***

The king soon returned to the lawn and resumed his place in the festivities, but the Lady Saki did not. Naruto kept a wary eye on the castle doors but Sasuke did not appear again.

Naruto clenched his fists and turned away from the sight of the king. What were these feelings welling up in him? Jealousy? It mattered little who Sasuke was with, surely. Naruto would never have him again, they had made that promise. Naruto was twice a Lord now, he had duties, he wouldn’t…not with _men_ , it was unnatural…

…yet the king did so. The king did just as he wished, and was not struck down where he stood…men, woman, whatever and whoever he wanted. If _he_ could…

But no, the king was a vile man, a wretched snake. It should only strengthen Naruto’s resolve to abstain. A task made easier, one must admit, by the fact that he had no interest in anyone else, no-one at court, no-one in this kingdom, but him. Her. Lady Saki…his friend. His-

Naruto turned away and drained his glass of wine, and forced himself to listen to Kiba’s mindless chatter. No, he must not allow his thoughts to linger on Sasuke. No good could come of it; no good at all.

***

Sasuke shifted his position on the bed and from his new angle he could see a sliver of the outside world through the window. The height of summer had passed and the crowns of the trees were turning golden. Soon there would be a chill in the air and winter would approach.

This left Sasuke with a restless, discontented feeling. Winter on the Uchiha estate had never been a favourite time of his. The gardens lay barren under the snow and the land was grey and dull. There was naught to do but attend to his books and lessons. …and Naruto was away. The young Lord Uzumaki had spent each winter since his birth at his mother’s estate, a journey of more than three weeks away.

This feeling of discontentment was not at all welcome, yet it was a habit he had cultivated over a lifetime. When the leaves began to fall from the trees, so too did Sasuke’s spirits.

A noise from the hall brought his attention back to the present and he shifted again, hissing slightly at the pain in his rear and at how the sudden movement jarred his shoulders against the restrains, sending an aching jolt through his arms.

“Sasuke, dear, how kind of you to wait for me,” the king simpered when he entered the room, and ran his eyes over Sasuke’s naked flesh reclined on the bed. “These fall events are terribly dull.”

Sasuke cleared his throat and attempted a shy smile. “Welcome back, your majesty.”

The king seated himself on the high bed and reached out to caress Sasuke’s shoulders and push his hair back off his face. “What have you been thinking of, pet? You have a most speculative gaze in your eyes.”

“Yuletide, your majesty,” Sasuke answered without pause. “My first at your court.”

“Ah, indeed,” the king said with a sigh, standing briefly to remove his cloak and take a glass of wine from the side table. “Now, my dear. I have a problem you may be able to help me with. It seems my queen is missing her pearls. She is most distressed. They are quite valuable, I hear.”

The very cause of the pain in Sasuke’s rear, indeed. The smooth round pearls were pushing tightly against his insides and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He felt his skin shading pink when the king reached down to caress his skin, running a hand down his chest and stomach and further south. “Ye- yes, your majesty, I believe they are worth a small fortune.”

“She is questioning her ladies as we speak. It is an unfortunate thing, is it not, to have so little trust in one’s attendants…” The king brought his hand between Sasuke’s thighs, fondling his length with absent-minded motions as he drained his glass of wine.

“Most- most unfortunate, your majesty,” Sasuke responded, his breath beginning to quicken. He must attempt to rein it in. It would not do to appear too eager. Best if he could reach his end before the king truly noticed his interest. He had been waiting all this long day for his release.

“I prefer _you_ in pearls, my pet,” the king went on in his soft, keening voice. “Such a sight would please me greatly.”

“Perhaps…I could oblige…” Sasuke said to that, panting softly. He shifted his restrained arms to one side and twisted himself over to rest on his stomach. He turned his face to the king, knowing his cheeks to be flushed by now, and sat backwards on his thighs. Such a view as this now afforded the king would have seemed unthinkable to Sasuke not six months ago. Now, however, he presented himself to the king without hesitation.

“Oh my, you _have_ been naughty, petal,” the king simpered, discarding his glass of wine and running his now free hand down Sasuke’s spine to his posterior. “However did you manage to hide them in _there_?”

“With- with difficulty, your majesty,” Sasuke replied, playing along. It had been hard, at first, learning to read the king’s moods and desires, to anticipate his wishes. Sasuke had no natural talent for play-acting. Evidently he did not perform too badly in this regard, however.

“I fear I must return these to the queen,” the king murmured, taking hold of the loop of pearls and tugging just slightly, yet even this tiniest friction drew a moan from Sasuke and he pushed himself harder into the hand curled around his manhood. “And I fear I must punish you also for this, pet. It would not do to play favourites. Now, what shall I do to you?”

“Take them from me, your majesty,” Sasuke panted, feeling himself hardening under the king’s skilful twisting on his length. “I do not deserve them.”

“No, indeed. And then perhaps we will punish you some more for how you weep on the hand of the king. Most shameful, Sasuke,” the king reproached, taking his hand from between Sasuke’s thighs and bringing to his mouth. “Open, pet.”

Sasuke obliged and parted his lips, moaning to taste his own stickiness on the king’s hand. He took great care to run his tongue down the length of his fingers, and was rewarded when the king returned his now moistened hand to his manhood and gripped tighter.

He moaned louder when the king began to tug on the string of pearls with greater force, pulling more of them from inside him. “Please, your majesty,” he breathed, “take them from me. I can bear the guilt no longer.”

“You will need to beg the queen’s forgiveness after this,” the king commanded, and when Sasuke groaned at his words he took hold of Sasuke’s length more securely, rubbing up and down in a relentless motion whilst pulling the pearls from inside him in one smooth, long action.

Sasuke cried out and spilled into the king’s hand with a violent shudder, and he fell to the bed with shaking legs and a heaving chest.

“Perhaps you will beg me, first,” the king murmured, gazing down at his tied pet on the bed.

“Yes, your majesty,” Sasuke replied with a groan, feeling completely spent, but knowing he would not be allowed to rest for many more hours.

***

There seemed little point in going to bed tonight; his mind was sorely occupied with troubled, unwelcome thoughts and sleep evaded him entirely. There were dark clouds on the horizon and a heady weightiness to the air, and Naruto was certain a storm was coming.

And a spectacular storm it soon proved to be, of the kind he had not seen in years. The lands around the Namikaze estate gave rise to a fierce brand of storms he had not thought possible anywhere else in the kingdom. He shivered, watching as the sky become engulfed in devilish black clouds sitting low and ominous over the city, sparking with blue-white lightning. Before long the crash of thunder reverberated through the walls of the castle.

Naruto watched for a time from his sitting-room window, but he soon become restless and began wandering the halls seeking a better vantage point. He climbed upwards and found himself in the servant’s quarters in the east wing, whose windows granted a truly magnificent view of the spectacular display.

He spied a solitary light in the dim halls and followed it curiously, his eyes widening in recognition when he got closer. "Izumi?" he called softy. "What are you doing abed?"

Izumi turned and gazed at him through the darkness, smiling when he moved closer and she saw who it was. "Oh, Naruto! We are merely watching the storm for a time, before retiring."

"We?" Naruto questioned, and followed the turn of Izumi's head outwards to a small balcony off the hall.

 _...Sasuke...are you also thinking of home tonight?_ Indeed it was difficult to think of anything else, with this storm that seemed so like those that ravaged the skies above their home. As children they had never slept during such times, convinced the only way to stay safe from the storm was to observe the lightning strikes with their own eyes. Had Itachi told them that? Shisui, perhaps.

Naruto stepped through the door and took a seat next to Sasuke on the narrow stone bench there. The rain would not reach them here, protected as they were by the overhanging stone of the castle.

Sasuke gazed back at him, a slight glimmer of surprise in his eyes, but he did not protest at his presence. "Lord Namikaze," he murmured as Naruto sat. "What an hour for you to be abed."

"I would not miss this show for the world, Sasuke," Naruto returned. "It is a fortuitous sight, is it not?"

"I would prefer that you did not use that name," Sasuke said, his voice soft and low in the night. Naruto inched closer just to hear.

"You would prefer Lady Saki?" Surely not.

"It would be safer, would it not?" Sasuke murmured to that.

Naruto gazed over at what he could see of Sasuke's outfit in the dim light, illuminated as it was every now and then by abrupt flashes of lightning in the sky. Did he dress as a women even for sleeping...? A dark, embroidered robe encircling his narrow shoulders, held loosely closed by a gilded belt. A soft lace nightgown peeked from under the robe, trailing down to his toes.

"I would prefer to call you by your true name," Naruto said. Indeed between the outfit and the name, Naruto wondered how long it would be before his mind lost the image of his friend entirely in the face of this fine court lady. A glimmer of sorrow fluttered through him at the thought.

Sasuke did not respond to this. After a time Naruto turned his attention back to the storm. It was a hellish affair, with light and noise that ripped through the city; the white lightening tinged with violet and the clouds with emerald green. It was a delight to see.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke had yet been to bed tonight. Had he been with the king? The feelings this thought awoke within him were not at all welcome, and he tried to turn his mind from them at once. It was no business of his who Sasuke spend his nights with.

And yet he looked so dejected, seated there holding his gown closer around him in a sudden gust of icy wind. Naruto wished he could make him feel better, and yet he knew that his presence here at court only increased his friend’s misery; Sasuke had indeed told him so himself. 

Perhaps, though, there was something he could do. "Is all well, Sa- Saki?" Naruto spoke, the name tasting like ashes in his mouth. He did not care for it at all.

“Mm,” Sasuke murmured in response; a non-committal reply. His eyes remained focused on the storm, tracking the weighty clouds across the sky. How many times had they sat together liked this, and observed the progress of a storm throughout the night?

“I would not hold it against you, if you were missing home,” Naruto spoke.

Sasuke tore his eyes from the clouds at these words and gazed over at him instead. “And yet you use every word I speak to justify why I should return home immediately.”

Naruto grimaced. He couldn’t deny that this was true. Perhaps he _had_ been a little unjust in his behaviour towards his friend. “Sasuke…”

“My mission here holds as much importance as does yours,” Sasuke interjected.

Naruto sighed. “What a thing to say, when I don’t know the nature of yours and you don’t know mine.”

“Do I not?” Sasuke said to that. “You underestimate me.”

Indeed, underestimating Sasuke was a habit he could never quite break, even after all these long years. But did Sasuke know his _true_ mission, or the cover?

“You do miss home, then,” Naruto guessed, changing the direction of their sparring match.

Sasuke made a little noise at that and turned away, staring back up at the sky, a flash of lightening reflecting in his jet-black eyes. “Of course,” he said.

“Do you remember that night we explored the manor? In the storm?”

“Mm,” Sasuke confirmed. “A test of courage, was it not? We wished to be frightened. You actually _were_ frightened.”

“Naturally!” Naruto said to that. “I got _lost_.”

“I believe I did tell you to not let go of my hand…”

“Those tunnels really shouldn’t be been so puzzling!”

Sasuke scoffed at that. “They were designed to be puzzling!”

…ah. Yes, perhaps. “Maybe... But still. Did you have to take so long to find me?”

“Ah, you still believe that was deliberate on my part.”

Yes, he did, certainly. Sasuke had a malicious streak, he knew that very well. Nothing could convince him otherwise.

They sat in silence for a time after that, gazing at the display of nature above them. And then eventually the storm passed to the east and departed.

“The gowns, Sasuke,” Naruto found himself saying abruptly. “Did you truly wish to wear them? Did you _want_ to be here as a woman? Or…or did the king…”

“Oh, you don’t enjoy them?” Sasuke simpered back, his tone light and playful, but a deadly gleam shone in his eye. “I would have thought you’d prefer me as Lady Saki.”

“Sasuke-”

“It would be most useful for you, would it not? You could pretend I was truly a woman.”

Naruto tensed at once. “That is not true.”

“Isn’t it? And yet I see desire in your eyes each time you look at me, and it is always mixed with shame.”

“Sasuke, that is out of line. That- all of that- they were just childhood games, I don’t- I don’t do that anymore.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke murmured. “And I thought you stronger than that. At least I am man enough to admit my interests.” Sasuke slipped to his feet, delicate and dainty, and glided back to the hall. “Good night, Lord Namikaze,” he murmured as he left.

“Good night, Lady Saki,” Naruto murmured back.

***

Sasuke lay huddled in his sheets, bringing them right above his head for extra comfort. He was full of doubt, not sure how much longer he could persevere at this task. It was wearing him away, and soon there would be nothing of him left. It was one thing to submit to the king’s desires; he truly was highly skilled, and it was not too much work for Sasuke to turn away his higher thoughts and simply enjoy the pleasure he offered. There was much to be had, of that there was no doubt.

But to continue doing so under _his_ gaze…? Those intense blue eyes, watching him as he walked through the halls. To lay with the king with his mind full of images, of memories, of fantasies. It was asking a great deal from him. Asking too much, perhaps.

And yet it mattered little, in the end, what his own personal feelings for his task was. He would remain here and do his job, no matter the judgement, the condemnation, he received from the blonde lord because of it. Lord Uzumaki was of no consequence. He had left his home, he had left his family, his friends. _He left **me**._ Almost four long years. One would think that Sasuke would have forgotten him by now. And yet all his feelings had returned and reignited as if they were inevitable.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you to everyone who read, kudos'ed, and commented on chapter one!!** I was really thrilled with the response, *extra happy dance*. I kinda feel like I've taken some risks with this fic and I'm still not 100% confident with it- but while I was writing it I got lots of ideas from this story, and I'm thinking of mayyyyyybe, possibly, turning it into an original novel. So, every tiny bit of your feedback is extra super useful!! Thank you in advance, all you lovely people~~~~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna thank everyone so, so much for your amazing feedback on chapters one & two!! I just LOVE chatting with you all and hearing your thoughts. I have the best readers <3 <3 <3.
> 
> This chapter is just one smutty scene after another, *blushhhhhh*. So yeah, **an extra NSFW warning!!**

A tense week had passed since the night of the storm, and Naruto regretted his words and actions bitterly. Sasuke did not deserve such treatment, and it was most unjust of Naruto to do so. Each time he seen Sasuke since then had been painful indeed.

He distracted himself with thoughts of his mission, meeting with Lord Nara and with Kiba in secret, and penning a mountain of letters and notes for Konohamaru to send.

“From your cousin, my lord,” Konohamaru said to him, passing him another hefty stack of papers. Karin’s estate was the closest of his lands to the capital, and an important stronghold for the weapons and men that would pour into the city when the attack came.

“Thank you,” he murmured back, taking the bundle.

“You have an invitation to tea from three separate ladies,” Konohamaru went on, wrinkling his nose; the boy was no good at all at hiding his distaste for the people at court.

Naruto sighed at that, and pushed back from his desk. “All necessary, my boy,” he said. “We must keep up appearances, mustn’t we?”

“Have you made any progress with the tunnels, my lord?” Konohamaru asked.

“Unfortunately not,” Naruto replied. Try as he might, he simply could not discover the hidden entrance to his bedchamber that Sasuke and Shisui had used. Perhaps this was not surprising; he had no talent for such things himself.

“Not yet,” Konohamaru amended, and Naruto flashed the loyal and optimistic boy a grateful smile.

Naruto dismissed him and turned back to his work, concentrating hard. It was wearing him away. His missed his home, he missed his family. His friends. Sasuke…why must he fight with Sasuke? He only spoke the truth. And how much longer could Naruto truly stay away from men, from him?

Perhaps he was only delaying the inevitable. Perhaps by doing so he was merely causing them both unnecessary pain. He sighed. He had done so much that was wrong, these past few years. If only his mission now would go smoothly…then he would have time, he would go home. He promised himself that.

***

A few days later Naruto woke in the night and saw him perched there in the darkness, wrapped up into himself on the chaise, knees tucked to his chest as if for protection. It bothered Naruto not at all to wake with Sasuke's eyes on him; his friend had always had trouble finding sleep, and Naruto had often awoken in the past to the sight of Sasuke gazing at him through the dark. 

“Well now..." Naruto murmured, shifting on the bed to face towards him. "Another sleepless night?"

Sasuke nodded his head, just slightly, barely perceptible in the dim light. "You will not leave the capital, will you," he spoke into the dark.  There was neither malice nor accusation in his voice; merely resignation, and a great, heavy weariness. 

"Afraid not,” replied Naruto. “I will remain here until my task is done."

The raven-haired boy nodded again. Time passed silently in the room; Naruto’s eyes ran from the top of his head to his feet, seeing the exhaustion in his thin body, the evidence of many months of hard work.

Sasuke let out a soft sigh, only just audible, before he spoke again.  "...I don't wish to fight with you anymore, Naruto-"

"I missed you, Sas," Naruto interjected. 

Sasuke lifted his head and his eyes locked onto Naruto’s from across the room, shining in the moonlight. He looked so very small, so frail, and so distant. Naruto could bear it no longer. 

"Come here," Naruto spoke, raising a corner of his sheets and shuffling sidewards, keeping his gaze on Sasuke’s slim figure across the room. 

Sasuke hesitated, seeming to consider the wisdom of this; but before long he rose from the chaise and crossed the room, and slipped under the sheets beside him. He remained only at the very edge of the bed, yet Naruto tucked the sheets over them both regardless. 

"I’ve often thought of returning home," said Naruto. "But the very idea of his absence…the _lack_ of him, those empty rooms. I just couldn't face the idea…"

"We grieve with you," Sasuke said to that, and again it was with neither malice nor anger. “We grieved then and we grieve now.”

"I thank you for that," Naruto said sadly. 

"We planted a garden for him. All his favourite trees and flowers. You would like it, I am sure."

Naruto could see such a garden in his mind, the results of their grief, of their desire to retain his spirit and memory. After nearly four years, it would have grown lush indeed. "Yes, I am sure."

At these words he felt Sasuke shift nearer, just slowly, gradually, until they were close enough to touch. Naruto reached across and looped his arms around Sasuke’s middle, pulling him closer still. Sasuke made a small noise at this, but in a few moments he had settled peacefully against Naruto’s chest, his head tucked under Naruto's chin. 

"There was a time when I was taller than you," he commented. 

"Yes, once upon a time. What other news from home, Sasuke? I get letters so rarely." Of course he knew it was only himself to blame for this sad state of affairs; if he himself wrote home so little, he could hardly expect his family to write more.

"Lady Kushina is often at our home,” Sasuke said, nuzzling into Naruto’s chest, his hands settling by Naruto’s sides. “She has her own room, now, in the west wing. Overlooking the garden."

"That is good to hear," Naruto said, glad she was with friends, glad that she was so cared for. "What of Itachi? I've heard nothing for so long."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, shifting under the sheets, tensing slightly; but eventually he spoke again. "He almost married, two summers ago."

Naruto was surprised by this news. "Indeed?” he remarked. “I would not have thought it…possible. What was she like?"

"She was a very pretty girl, very lovely. Mild-mannered, sweet. Our mothers were so excited, they liked her a lot. Father too. She didn't have a title but she came from a good family- a large family. He saw the house full of little Uchihas again."

"Heaven forbid," Naruto said to that, thinking of how they had all tore through the Uchiha manor like a hailstorm as children. "What happened, then? They did not marry, surely; I am certain I would have heard such news."

"She...she passed on," Sasuke murmured. "It was quite sudden. A summer fever."

"Oh...I am sorry to hear that, Sas. How unfortunate…"

"Mm. It was quite a shock, at the time."

"Explain to me this outfit, then," Naruto said, changing the subject. "Why must you wear so many layers, just for sleeping? Is it mandated? There must be at least-"

"There’s only _two_ layers," Sasuke interjected, his displeasure at Naruto’s comment evident in his voice. "And it is such lovely fabric, I’ll have you know. It feels quite nice...and it's rather good for preventing roaming hands," he added pointedly, in response to Naruto's own hands creeping up the bottom of the lace gown and up his leg. 

"Hmm… if you rely on this for protection, I doubt it is truly sufficient then, Sas,” Naruto commented. “It’s rather flimsy, despite the yards of fabric involved.” He kept his hand moving, _roaming_ in Sasuke’s words, upwards along the back of his legs and thighs.

Sasuke let out a soft whine as Naruto's hand snaked to his lower back, a whine that continued when Naruto hooked his leg across his own, bringing them into much more intimate contact. Naruto’s breathing quickened and he paused a moment to regain control.

“There…there must be _some_ good news from home, Sasuke,” Naruto spoke, splaying the fingers of his right hand wide across Sasuke’s bare backside under his gown, pressing his palm into his heated skin. “Hana, for instance? I suppose she's all grown now," he went on.

Sasuke laughed abruptly at that, a magical sound that took Naruto right to their childhood. He gazed at Sasuke with wide, startled eyes, delighted at this unexpected reaction to his words 

"You remember Hana?” said Sasuke, the laughter still in his voice, making it light and cheerful. “Oh, but she _despised_ you!" he declared. 

"Most unjustly, I thought," Naruto said to that. Whatever had he done to deserve such hate?

"I am not so sure of that,” Sasuke responded. “But indeed, she is all grown up. She had kittens of her own, last winter. Tiny little things, with golden coats and green eyes."

Naruto could just see Sasuke’s delight at such an event. He hummed under his breath, moving his hand back and forth under the sheets, pleased when Sasuke pressed forwards in response. And with their eyes still locked together Sasuke reached his hands down between their hips, tugging at the laces of Naruto's pants until he had them undone.

His breathing hitched in his throat as Sasuke’s slim hands pushed the fabric of his pants off his legs and to the end of the bed, before curling back around him, their legs tangled back up together.

"Oh, that _does_ feel rather nice..." Naruto murmured with wonder, as Sasuke's billowing nightgown fell over his newly bare legs as well. 

"As I told you," Sasuke said to that, keening softly as Naruto moved against him, the friction between them at a new intensity now that they were both unclothed. 

They fell into an easy routine, well-practiced and familiar. The rhythm and movements came back to them both as if they had not been separated by a whole kingdom these past years, as if they were still young and sharing a bed, muffling their voices so that none would hear. Naruto traced his fingertips up the centre of Sasuke's back under his gown and down again, drawing a shiver and heated moan from the raven-haired boy.

Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's shoulder, placing a gentle, open-mouthed kiss into his skin, revelling at the taste of him after so long, in the joy of touching him again, of being pressed against him once more. In response Sasuke arched his body closer against his, circling his hips, tangling their limbs further still. 

Sasuke’s own lips pressed firmly into Naruto’s chest, as did his hands, trailing kisses down his throat and tracing the muscles of his stomach, once and twice and then again. Naruto moaned as his skin heated further under his touch until he thought he would burn forever.

" _Mm_ , God, Sas...how I've missed you..." he moaned. He let his hands explore freely, down Sasuke’s bare backside to the top of his thighs, admiring the tight muscles and soft skin. He'd not succeeded entirely in staying away from men entirely since he had left home, much to his shame; but it had been longer than a year, and he relished the edges and angles of the male body wrapped around him now.

Sasuke began to whimper and move against him faster, his hands grasping at Naruto's hips, bringing him against his length. Oh, it had been too long, it had been _years_ , nothing and no-one would ever compare to this sensation. The heat spiking through his limbs now was like magic, washing away every bit of tension and weariness. He could feel his desire mirrored in Sasuke, in the way Sasuke’s hands clutched at him and clung to him.

Naruto gasped at the frantic pace, fearing he would not last much longer under Sasuke’s touch, and so it was. He groaned and spilled against Sasuke's middle. Sasuke's eyes widened and he bit his lip, thrusting back against Naruto’s throbbing length and soon adding his own seed to the mess. 

They lay panting and trembling; Sasuke tucked under his chin once more, Naruto nuzzling into his silky hair, pressing a kiss into his warm forehead. 

"That was...rather nice," Sasuke gasped out, still wrapped around him, arching forwards as his muscles relaxed. 

" _Nice_?" Naruto exclaimed, swatting his bare backside and eliciting a quick giggle from the cheeky boy. 

“ _More_ than nice,” Sasuke corrected, snuggling into his side.

Naruto brought the blankets up around their shoulders. He rather liked the feel of Sasuke’s soft nightgown bunched up around them both, though he’d never admit it.

"Sas?" Naruto spoke, once his breathing stilled and his heartbeat resumed a steady pace.

"Mm?"

Naruto hesitated. "Did...did Itachi care for her? The girl he was to marry? Did he not mind, truly, the idea of being married?"

Sasuke shifted against him, looking upwards. "He liked her. She was very nice...and he didn't mind marrying, as long as he could remain at the manor, with..."

...with Shisui, yes. Naruto understood; they didn’t need words for that. Indeed, was that the only way that he himself could be happily married? The only way he could do his duty to his houses, and produce heirs for his two estates? He had lain with girls before, of course, so if the circumstances were right, then perhaps...

He wrapped his arms tighter around Sasuke and sighed, breathing in his scent, relishing the feel of his skin against his own. 

"I must go," Sasuke murmured, gently untangling their limbs and pulling away. Naruto felt a pang of regret at their separation, and needed to resist the urge to reach out and bring him back to his side. 

"Show me the secret passageway," Naruto asked instead, as Sasuke slipped from the bed and stood adjusting his nightgown. 

"You'll only get lost again," Sasuke said to that, looking wary. 

"I won't," he promised. "I'll come and visit you sometime."

Sasuke looked even more wary at that. Perhaps he saw through that; certainly, once he’d discovered the tunnels he’d be using them for more than that.

“Please?” Naruto pleased, giving the raven-haired boy his sweetest and most innocent smile.

Sasuke sighed. "Very well," he said. "Follow me."

Sasuke lead him all the way to his bedchamber, a journey taking at least ten minutes and involving several twists and turns; it took all of Naruto’s concentration to memorise the route. All the while Naruto gripped his hand tight and Sasuke laced his fingers through Naruto’s own, and they giggled and laughed under their breathes as they went.

And when they finally arrived in Sasuke’s room they fell onto each other again, clinging to each other with a desperate need, before Naruto finally left just before dawn. 

***

In the dim light of Sasuke’s room Naruto had spied more than one intriguing article of clothing. He had been eager to return in the light of day to touch and explore, and a few days later the chance presented itself. The court had emptied with the king on his first autumn hunt.

Naruto gazed around Sasuke’s bedchamber in wonder. In the Uchiha manor his friend’s room was sparse and austere, nothing unnecessary to be found and nothing out of place. Every surface of _this_ room, however, was covered in what Naruto could only assume were _unnecessary_ things- unnecessary for a _man_.

The four-poster bed was covered in silky, cream-coloured undergarments and hung with flimsy wispy stockings; ribbons of every colour tumbled off a side-table and spilled onto the floor. Jewels poured out of boxes, rolls of fabric slung out of trucks. A breakfast table and four chairs could barely be seen for all the silk and muslin dresses, and to cross the floor one had to side-step dozens of pairs of shoes.

“And what is _this_?” Lord Naruto of the houses Uzumaki and Namikaze exclaimed, holding up a gauzy circle of peach-coloured lace to the light and admiring how marvellously translucent it was. He slipped it over his wrist and considered it at length before concluding that it was probably _not_ a bracelet or cuff.

“It’s a garter. It holds up stockings,” Sasuke said back to him with a sigh, from where he stood by the window looking out into the sunlight. “And would you stay out of sight?! You will be _seen_!”

“Hmm,” Naruto murmured, taking a step back further away from the window and leaning on the wall. “Remind me again why you were given a bedchamber that opens directly on the east lawn? A rather visible location, one would think.”

“It was deliberate,” Sasuke grumbled. “The king likes to see me before his hunts.”

Indeed the court was practically empty this day with almost every lord acquiring a horse and gear for the event, and almost every lady dressed to the nines to provide decoration. Why Sasuke himself was not on the lawn, Naruto could only imagine.

“Are you wearing a _garter_ right now?” Naruto asked, turning his attention back to the flimsy lace in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers and enjoying how it felt.

“Be quiet!” Sasuke growled at him. “They will be passing any moment! Why are you even _here_?”

“Should one not take interest in his friend’s interests?” Naruto said to that, lowering the volume of his voice slightly. He swept a pile of dresses and petticoats off a low chair and pulled it over to the window and sat down by Sasuke’s side. Good; he would not be seen from here.

“You are risking your head by being in a lady’s bedchamber unchaperoned,” Sasuke remarked to him without taking his eyes off the view outside.

“A risk I’m willing to take,” Naruto said back, taking hold of the hem of Sasuke’s dress and lifting it to his knee.

Sasuke hissed and jerked away at his sudden touch. “What are you _doing_?!” he exclaimed.

“Hush,” Naruto said back, “you don’t want the king to hear you when he passes by.” He was _delighted_ to see that Sasuke was indeed wearing a garter- one on each leg, in fact! These ones were a pleasing shade of silvery grey with lovely pink ribbons running through them, sitting halfway up Sasuke’s equally lovely thighs.

“I hate you,” Sasuke growled under his breath, and then there was an exultation of music from outside the room and a clamour of hooves as the hunting party passed from one location to the next. By the sounds of it they were pausing on the lawn just outside Lady Saki’s window.

 _Perfect_ , Naruto thought to himself, slipping the corner of Sasuke’s silky dress under his friend’s hand on the windowsill to keep it held up, and secretly delighting in the glare that Sasuke directed out to the world in general, being unable to direct it downwards at Naruto himself.

Naruto slipped from his chair to kneel on the floor before his waifish friend, running his fingertips lightly over the lacy garters and enjoying the tremble in Sasuke’s thighs as he did so.

He couldn’t help himself; he moved closer and pressed an open-mouthed kiss above Sasuke’s left knee, moistening the gauzy stockings and leaving a wet trail all the way to the garter as he licked upwards. He bit down on the lace and gripped it with his teeth, noting how it snapped back tight against Sasuke’s skin when he released it.

 _Ohh_ , he thought to himself, _that is **lovely**_. He tried it again, eliciting a soft gasp from Sasuke above him. Naruto glanced up and saw Sasuke’s eyes were still focused on the world outside his window, but his hands were gripping the windowsill tighter now and were shaking slightly.

“What are they doing now?” Naruto asked, toying with the ribbons around one leg until they came undone and the stocking fell to the floor. Naruto hummed happily and ran a finger down Sasuke’s now-bare left leg, following it with his tongue.

“They’re _assembling_ ,” Sasuke hissed, in a barely audible voice. “…some late-comers are joining the party.”

“Are they looking at you?” Naruto wondered out-loud, as he ran his hands upward now, past where the garter had sat to the very top of Sasuke’s legs, pulling them apart slightly and taking care that he shouldn’t stumble. He could only imagine how that would look, from outside the window.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sasuke growled at him. “Stop that!”

“Make me,” Naruto said, placing a sticky kiss inside Sasuke’s thigh, moaning into his heated skin. He drew away and breathed softly over the moistened skin, and Sasuke rewarded him with another shiver.

“Don’t!” Sasuke whined as Naruto’s hands roamed higher under his dress and across his bare backside, his whine heightening in pitch when Naruto slipped a finger between his firm cheeks.

“Wave to the king, Sas,” Naruto ordered. “You don’t want him getting suspicious. And pull your dress higher.”

This Sasuke did not do, but Naruto did not insist. Instead he simply kissed and licked up Sasuke’s bare thighs to his pale cheeks, moving his hands up under his dress and pressing his fingertips into the creamy flesh. He moved his lips to Sasuke’s left cheek and bit down softly, pressing his tongue to the bite and moaning. _Delicious_ , he thought. He needed more. Something he’d not tasted for many, many years.

“Na- _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke whined, trying to pull away from him and not succeeding. His legs were shaking slightly and he was leaning heavily on the windowsill now.

Naruto dove in further, nipping his way across Sasuke’s delectable backside until he reached his entrance. He pressed his tongue forward and Sasuke jolted, almost falling, until Naruto reached up to take his hips and steady him.

“Careful now, Sas,” Naruto murmured, moving away from him for just a moment. “They’re still out there.”

He licked and nipped and breathed across Sasuke’s hole and the waifish boy moaned ever so softly above him, trembling and shaking under Naruto’s ministrations. When Naruto gently slipped a thumb inside him he gasped and moved a hand back to grip Naruto’s hair tightly, tugging hard.

“Oh- _ohhh_ ,” he groaned as Naruto pressed forward, his thumb disappearing inside Sasuke’s moistened flesh. “ _Naruto_ …”

“Hush,” Naruto scolded him. “You don’t want me to stop, do you?” He pulled his thumb back out and quickly replaced it with a pair of fingers, pressing a kiss into Sasuke’s skin to comfort him against the sudden intrusion.

“They- they’re leaving,” Sasuke gasped out. “Oh, _god_ , Naruto…!”

“You’re beautiful, Sas,” Naruto breathed against Sasuke’s hip, circling an arm around his waist to take his length in his hand. Naruto gripped him hard, eliciting another gasp from his friend.

Sasuke groaned and Naruto looked up in time to see him slamming the shutters closed, and then he swayed and stumbled. Naruto caught him neatly and lowered him to the floor on his back, wasting no time in pushing his dress to his chest and littering his flat stomach with kisses. He bit downwards to his throbbing member and took him into his mouth, sucking him right down to the base and humming in happiness when Sasuke cried out and tangled his hands through his hair.

“Naruto, ah, _god_ -!” he groaned, arching upwards into Naruto’s mouth. “ _Ohhh_ …”

Naruto reached in to the pocket of his tunic where he’d placed a small leather pouch in preparation for this event. He quickly coated his fingers in the clear sticky liquid inside of it and then pushed them back inside him, pressing his tongue hard on the underside of Sasuke’s length as he did so.

Sasuke cried out at the intrusion and writhed on the floor, tugging Naruto’s hair harder and pulling him down against his manhood. Naruto had three fingers inside of him now and he pushed them hard against his insides, searching and seeking until Sasuke cried out again and came undone in Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto sucked him dry, relishing the taste that he’d missed for so many years, and then he released his friend and sat back on his heals to watch Sasuke tremble and shake on the floor. Naruto kept his gaze locked onto Sasuke’s flushed face as he slipped his tunic over his head and unlaced his britches, letting them fall from his legs. He grinned when Sasuke’s glazed eyes widened at what he had between his thighs.

“Did you not say yourself that I had _grown_ , Sasuke?” Naruto murmured to the trembling boy before him. He coated his hands in more of the clear substance and palmed it over his length, enjoying the flicker of heat and desire in Sasuke’s eyes.

He gave his friend a moment more to recover and catch his breath before he took his hips in his hands and turned him over, pulling him back to his lap and pressing his fingers into his entrance once more.

“Na- Naruto!” Sasuke cried with a shudder. “You- you _can’t_ , you’ll rip me asunder!”

“I won’t,” Naruto said, pressing forward and biting back a groan as he entered him. “My fingers have been in you already, and see, you’re perfectly relaxed.” Naruto kept a firm hold on Sasuke’s hips as he continued pressing forward until he was buried to the hilt.

Sasuke moaned and trembled in Naruto’s hands, his chest still heaving as he gulped in breaths of air desperately. “ _Mmph_ , give me a moment, Naruto, for pity’s sake…”

“ _God_ , Sasuke,” Naruto groaned. “You are tighter than a virgin! Does the king not take you every night?!”

Sasuke’s whole body flushed pink and he shot a glare at Naruto over his shoulder. “The- the king,” he gasped out as Naruto started moving again, “he- _ah_! He is monstrously _long_ , but he- ohh, Naruto, god, _there_ -!”

Naruto circled his hips and pressed Sasuke down on his cock until the dark-haired boy cried out again. He grinned and began thrusting once more, taking care to brush that spot each time. He noted with wonder that Sasuke had risen once more, despite spilling his seed in Naruto’s mouth not a moment ago.

“A proper snake then, is he, our king?” Naruto grunted, pushing forward relentlessly now. “Long, but not terribly _wide_?”

Sasuke groaned into the floor, his hands gripping the fabric of his crumped-up dress. “Ohhhh, Naruto, don’t stop!”

“Does he not please you?” Naruto gasped out, wondering at the delicious boy writing like a common whore under him; a far cry from the sullen, stand-offish figure he’d been not an hour ago by the window. _Press the right buttons_ , Naruto thought, _and see how he screams his pleasure_!

Sasuke cried out as Naruto grew larger inside him and thrust hard just once more. Naruto growled and tightened his hold on Sasuke’s hips as he spilled into him, breathing heavily. Then he lay Sasuke on the floor and lowered himself down behind him, circling an arm around his middle to take his length in his hand, rubbing up and down until Sasuke too spilled with another hoarse cry.

Naruto groaned in exhausted pleasure at the sight and at the feel of the sticky essence coating his hand. Sasuke panted and crumpled in Naruto’s arms, his back pressed into Naruto’s stomach.

Naruto pressed his forehead between Sasuke’s shoulder-blades and kissed him softly. “Sasuke?” he murmured. “Does the king not please you?”

Sasuke sighed. “I wish you would not ask me such things,” he replied.

“He- he doesn’t hurt you, does he?” Naruto asked, and to this he received no reply. He pulled Sasuke tighter to him and held him close in his trembling arms. The memories of Sasuke’s cries of delight still rung in his ears.

He gave them a few more moments to rest before pulling away and gathering Sasuke in the crook of his arms and carrying him to his bed.

“I should go,” Naruto murmured to his friend, laying a sheet over him.

“Mm,” Sasuke murmured back, eyes closed and half-asleep already.

***

Sasuke twisted his hands behind his back, tense with worry and anxiety as he was admitted to the king’s study. The thought of Shisui and Izumi in the hall, quietly sending him their support, strengthened his resolve and he stepped through the door. This task, their whole mission here at court, laid solely on his shoulders, and he must do his best for his family.

“What is it, Sasuke?” the king said, sending him the briefest of looks before turning back to his writing. “Too eager for tonight? You must learn patience, pet, have I not said?”

Sasuke breathed in deep before speaking. “I’ve had a letter from home, your majesty,” he said to the king, keeping his tone light and steady.

“Is that so?” said the king in response. “Good news, I hope.”

 _It is never good news_ , Sasuke thought. “I- I’m afraid not.”

“Oh?” said the king, not pausing in his writing.

 _Now or never, Sasuke_. “I was thinking…I was hoping I might call on your majesty’s generosity,” Sasuke spoke softly. “Another vile. Just one…”

“Of course, Sasuke,” the king said, motioning to a servant, who instantly went to the tall cabinet at the side of the room and opened the doors.

Sasuke’s eyes widened as the servant placed the vial of blue liquid in his hands. _Just like this? Right away?_ “…thank you,” he said to the king, overwhelmed, yet instantly searching for the investable strings attached.

“It is no great matter, what’s one vial?” the king said, dismissing him with a lazy wave of his hand. “Off you go now, I will call for you if I desire your attendance tonight.”

Sasuke left the room at once, his heard pounding as he clutched the vial. _Don’t question it, just take it, don’t look back._ They had a long road in front of them, and they needed this medicine to keep going. And so they would, as a family.

He turned a corner and Shisui and Izumi were on him at once, their faces brightening to see Sasuke’s smile of affirmation. Yes, as a family.

***

Naruto had spent many long hours exploring the tunnels since the night that Sasuke had relented and shown him the entrance in his room. Tonight he had Kiba with him, along with Kiba’s finest hound, showing him the way between the grand library in the southern wing of the castle and the king’s dressing room. Kiba and the dog would need to memorise it for the time of the attack.

“We must act cautiously in this place,” Naruto spoke, his voice barely above a whisper to guard against echoes. “I’ve seen the king himself and his personal servants using these pathways.” Luckily, there were numerous twists and turns that one could sneak into if one needed to hide. The king showed no caution when in the corridors, and could be seen and heard coming clearly.

“Where will you be, when it’s happening?” Kiba asked him, and Naruto could hear from the strain in his voice that he was doing his very best to keep hushed.

“It will depend on what time of day it occurs,” Naruto replied to that. The final details would not be decided by him; he needed to wait. He would be informed in due course of what he needed to know.

“How the devil did you find these hellish tunnels anyway?” Kiba demanded. He paused a moment for the hound the poke his nose around the place.

… _Sasuke_ …it surprised Naruto immensely that the thought of the dark-eyed boy roused no shame inside of him, only a need to see him again as soon as possible. Without the dress, preferably, but the more time passed, the more the figure of Lady Saki became subsumed into Sasuke, just…wearing a gown. Naruto found he didn’t mind; in fact he rather liked the fabrics, Sasuke’s long, soft hair, and the way he flashed his eyes at him demurely from behind his fan.

What a change, indeed, from a mere month ago.

“Never mind how the tunnels were found,” Naruto said to his boisterous friend. “They will help us immensely, will they not?”

“ _Immensely_ ,” Kiba confirmed. 

“Good,” Naruto returned. “Now let us turn back to the task, and have them memorised.”

“Whatever you say,” Kiba said to that, and they both fell silent.

***

Sasuke drifted down the dim halls, the shadows from the flickering candles playing on the walls and floors around him. The first hints of sunrise peeked in through the narrow windows. He pulled his robe closer around his nakedness and shivered at his bare feed on the cold stone floor.

He passed the north wing on his way back to his bedchamber, and paused for a moment before turning and making his way to Naruto’s suite of rooms, without giving it too much thought. He lay his hand on the door and before he knew what he was doing he had twisted the handle softly and entered the room.

Soft, early rays of daylight filtered into the room from the high windows, spilling down through the open curtains of the bed and illuminating the all too pleasing figure of the young Lord Uzumaki. Sasuke stood by the door admiring how the light played on the muscles of his back, and his eyes drifted downwards to where the thin white sheet rested atop his bare buttocks.

 _Sleeping in the nude, Naruto?_ Sasuke thought to himself. _Shameful. And so like you._

The previous evening had lengthened into a long night for the court, the harvest ball having ended only hours ago. Sasuke felt secure in the knowledge that the king’s household and the court would be late in rising this morning. And so he gently closed the door behind him and padded over to the bed, breathing a sigh when he stepped on the soft woollen rug covering the hard cold stone.

He seated himself down next to Naruto on the bed, tracing a finger over those tight muscles of his rear, admiring how they tensed and unclenched at his touch. He smiled to himself as Naruto stirred in the bed and his eyes fluttered open.

“Sasuke…” he murmured, his eyes falling closed once more. “Sneaking out of your room in the night? You will never learn…”

“It is morning, my lord,” Sasuke said to that with reproach in his voice. “The sun is rising. And I see that you are rising with it.”

And indeed Naruto was responding fast to Sasuke’s touch. He slipped a hand between the sheets and Naruto’s flat, hard stomach, and felt the evidence of these first rumblings of desire.

Naruto moaned softly into his pillow and shifted on the bed, twisting around to lay on his back. This pleased Sasuke greatly and he re-seated himself on Naruto’s thighs, leaning down to place a kiss on the tip of his lengthening manhood.

“Oh, I’m dreaming,” Naruto murmured as Sasuke flicked his tongue out across the head, relishing the salty taste. “And I was dreaming of you already.”

“Naturally,” Sasuke demurred, bringing his hands to aid his mouth, running his tongue once, twice up and down.

“Mm, and your brother was there also, and Izumi and Shisui,” Naruto added, arching upwards as Sasuke closed his lips around the tip of his length and sucked hard.

Sasuke sulked at this, and let Naruto slip from his mouth. “Them, also?”

“We were training,” Naruto said with a sleepy, cheeky grin, tangling his fingers in Sasuke’s hair and pushing him back downwards.

Accepting this explanation with reluctance, Sasuke returned to the task at hand, gradually swallowing half of Naruto’s length and extracting a pleasing groan from the blonde. As he bore down and sucked with greater force, the young lord brought his other hand to Sasuke’s hair and gripped tighter.

Sasuke took care not to neglect the stem, and twisted his hands just above the base, and was rewarded with a soft cry of pleasure. He hummed happily around Naruto’s length.

“God in heaven, Sasuke, you’ll have me unmanned in seconds...”

This being his intention, Sasuke was not alarmed by Naruto’s words, instead applying himself to the task of drawing yet another cry from the blonde writhing under him. He pushed down with his own hips to keep Naruto from thrusting upwards, though this loss of control pleased him greatly. And with skills that were indeed fit for a king, Sasuke brought the young lord to his end speedily and noisily.

Sasuke sat back on his thighs and carefully adjusted his gown around his chest, breathing a sigh of contentment. He was pleased with his early and unexpected breakfast. He felt Naruto’s eyes on him and turned his face to return the heated gaze.

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed, “you are a wonder, truly. Come here, Sas…”

The blonde held out his arms and Sasuke went to him, purring with pleasure at the strong, warm arms now wrapped around him. Naruto brought a hand to his face and traced a finger across his skin, down the side of his jaw, over his nose, taking in the sight of him with rapturous delight in his bright eyes.

“You were saying?” Sasuke prompted, shifting to lie on his chest. “Your dream?”

“Ah,” Naruto said to that. “Yes, we were training, with your sword-master. What I wouldn’t give for this to be a day like that…”

It pleased Sasuke to know that his friend had such fond memories of his teacher. The old man never made it easy on them, training them in the ways taught to him back in his own land. He was a distant relative of Sasuke’s mother, and she had brought him with her as her personal guard. But he had become more than that, over time; he was a link with the traditions and customs of a home that Sasuke had never seen. And of course, by fathering Izumi and Shisui- on different mothers- he had provided the Uchiha brothers with the ideal playmates and attendants.

Recalling the two of them with a sigh of regret, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto’s arms and shifted to the side of the bed. It would be properly light soon, and Izumi would be appearing to prepare him for a day at the queen’s side.

“Sasuke, don’t go,” Naruto murmured, reaching for him; but his eyes were heavy and gazed, and Sasuke knew he would soon be fast asleep and unable to interfere.

“Another time, my lord,” Sasuke murmured back, resting his hand on Naruto’s larger one for just a brief moment before stepping away. “I do believe you owe me a debt.”

“Mm,” Naruto responded, rolling back over onto his stomach and pulling a sheet over his broad shoulders. As predicted, he was falling back into a deep sleep.

With a brief look of regret Sasuke left the room and padded down the hall, a cold, lonely feeling settling at the base of his stomach.

***

Sasuke entered the king’s chambers with his skirts sweeping around his legs and feet. “You called for me, your majesty?” he demurred, keeping his downcast eyes on the floor. Sometimes the king liked to have him stand and wait until he was ready to burst, once for more than an hour.

“Ah, dearest,” the king replied, waving him over. “Impeccable timing as always. Tell me, what did you think of the musician tonight? The flutist?”

“He stared at me, your majesty,” Sasuke murmured. “I did not care for it.” He moved forward and gazed over at the king’s table. His stomach sunk when he saw just what the king had in store for him tonight. 

“Nor I,” the king said to that. “Care for a drink, petal?” he said, pouring the contents of a familiar pink liquid into a goblet of wine.

Sasuke’s skin crawled; this was certainly no favourite of his. Yet it would do no good to protest; he was here at the king’s pleasure, after all. “Thank you,” he said, taking the goblet and draining it swiftly.

The king chuckled. “Always so eager, Sasuke.” He stood and moved to stand behind him, and began undoing the buttons all down his back one at a time. Sasuke shivered when the cold air hit his shoulders. “Help me with this gown, dear, do you not find it maddeningly difficult to get out of?”

“Not at all, your majesty.” He twisted his hips in just the right way and the gown slipped off waist and down his legs. He moved to loosen his undergarments but was stilled by the king’s hands on his own.

“No, I think we will leave that for tonight,” he said, running a hand up Sasuke’s silk-clad thighs and reaching under the fabric of his lace petticoats. “And the stockings, too. You look so pleasant in ribbons, pet.”

“How glad I am to please you, majesty,” Sasuke said with a slur, swaying slightly. He could already feel the effects of the potion taking over him, and he felt a flush of heat spike through his blood.

“Best brace your hands on the table, lovely,” the king suggested. “I did put an extra kick in it tonight.”

Sasuke winced at these words and hoped his distaste did not show on his face. He had always been good at hiding his feelings; he’d become better still, these past few months.

“Now, petal,” the king said, reaching around him to sift through the items on the table. “I’ve had my man fashion a certain device for me. Shall we try it out, hmm, Sasuke?”

“Anything you like, your majesty,” Sasuke replied, doing his best to remain focused, but it was difficult- oh, so difficult, with heat coursing through his veins and the king’s other hand under his petticoats and fondling his rod. With the potion in his system he was responding fast, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

“That’s my girl,” the king said with a chuckle, lifting up Sasuke’s lacy skirts. “Or boy, rather,” he amended, grasping his length tighter and twisting cruelly.

The heat inside him spiked and Sasuke could stay silent no longer, crying out abruptly. He had no lasting power with this potion; he would be unmanned in moments. And then he frowned when the king’s other hand came into view, with this new device sitting on his palm. The king took the queer metal ring and unhinged it so that it snapped in two, and then placed it around the base of Sasuke’s length.

Sasuke gasped at the cold metal against his heated skin and then lurched forward when the king snapped the device closed once more and instantly an overwhelming pressure began to build inside of him.

He was confused, his thoughts all muddling up instantly. What was this thing? What was its purpose?

“You shall see, my pet,” the king murmured in his ear, his delight at Sasuke’s confusion evident in his voice. “Hmm, Sasuke, what an alluring scent you are wearing today. For me?”

“Always for you, your majesty,” Sasuke slurred, trying to push down his fear of what this unknown device would do to him. He had encountered many unusual objects in his months at the king’s side, but had not yet lost his instinctual wariness and unease when such objects were used on him.

The king’s hands were roaming once more, one stroking up and down his pulsing length and the other drifting up the his thighs and pressing into his cheeks. Sasuke let out a soft whine and arched backwards when the king slipped a trio of fingers into him without warning. He was glad he’d had the good sense to prepare himself before attending the king tonight. He had seen the gleam in his eyes at dinner.

“Most eager indeed,” the king spoke into his neck, removing his fingers and replacing them with something more substantial. He pressed into Sasuke with a long, steady movement and Sasuke groaned at the intrusion, bracing himself on the table in front of him. No, the king may not have had Naruto’s girth, but he was almost twice as long, and that took some adjustment.

With one hand now free the king circled Sasuke’s neck, caressing his throat and pressing down on his windpipe. Sasuke gasped and began to pant as the hand tightened.

And then he fell forward as the king drew out of him and pushed back in with great force, pounding into his rear and pulling Sasuke back to his groin with the hand on his throat. Sasuke groaned at the speed with which the king now took him and gasped and let out a high-pitched wail when he pushed against his spot over and over again.

The pressure and heat in him became unbearable and he was sure he would spill into the king’s hand at any moment; and yet the king continued to pound into him and twist his length, and the pressure only continued to build.

Sasuke cried out again and gripped the edge of the table tighter, swaying and dizzy, his hips bruising with the force of the king pushing against him. And still he was not unmanned. It grew painful and bit his lip to keep from shrieking.

The king paused in his movements and released Sasuke’s throat, circling his waist instead and pulling him back against his chest. He chuckled into his ear and Sasuke shuddered. “No, my darling disobedient boy,” he simpered, “you’ll not find your completion until I release you.”

His fingers traced the metal device around Sasuke’s length and dread overtook him as the meaning behind the king’s words became apparent. It wasn’t possible, was it? With the potion he had taken, he should have spilled at least twice by now, and would continue to do so for many hours. And this device was meant to _prevent_ that...?

Sasuke was horrified, and bit back a shout as the king lifted him up and threw him to the bed, following after him with that same deadly gleam in his eyes.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* well, we've come a long way in this chapter! Poor Sas must be exhausted after all that, though....! One more chapter of this fic to go~~~.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter~. Enjoy!

It was an uncommonly hot day for autumn, with the sun shining down hot and strong for the queen’s name-day celebration. A circle of brightly coloured tents had been erected on the lawn and the court’s banners were fluttering lightly in the breeze. Wine and food circulated freely and there was a buzz of excitement and titillation in the air.

Naruto had heard that the queen’s ladies were the main entertainment for the day’s celebration, each one adorned with custom-made costumes and jewels and arranged among the tents like sculpted set pieces. Naruto brought to mind the exquisite pale green gown that Sasuke had been wearing just last week and decided that nothing he wore today could exceed its appeal.

“Is this usual for the court?” Naruto asked of Shikamaru, taking small sips of his chilled wine. His eyes took in the rich sight of each of the ladies as he and Lord Nara toured the lawn. “The queen’s ladies on display?”

“Certainly,” Shikamaru answered. His own eyes were not on the ladies, but on the lords, and Naruto knew he was carefully observing who spoke to whom and putting the information aside for future use. “Are they not always on display? Is that not their purpose?”

Naruto considered this statement as his breathing grew tighter. There was a large crowd assembled before one tent in particular, and Naruto was in no doubt of which lady was displayed within. Would Lady Saki be in her pale green gown again? Perhaps a lower fit in the bust, a higher cut in the skirts as the other ladies wore?

Oh, but he was wrong. Sasuke’s outfit was nothing like the other ladies. He was dressed in a _truly_ unique ensemble today. Naruto’s eyes widened in sharp recognition of the layers and layers of patterned silk that he wore. This was his mother’s _kimono_. Naruto’s mind somehow recalled the word for Sasuke’s garment through the shock that seeing it here had induced. Lady Uchiha wore these silks once a year on the anniversary of her marriage. Why was it _here_? Why was _Sasuke_ wearing it?

“Well now,” Shikamaru remarked. “That accounts for this crowd, does it not? Have you ever seen such a thing?”

Naruto bit back his reply.

The strange and unusual garment had certainly attracted the attention and delight of the court. Sasuke was seated beneath a grand-canopied tent opposite the king’s own, and he sat with his dark eyes downcast, the very picture of a demure and exotic lady. He was calm and composed despite his audience, despite the lords and ladies of the court all standing around remarking on his outfit.

Sasuke’s kimono was of bright red silk, a vibrant shade rarely seen at court. It was finely patterned with flowers and delicate butterflies, and was draped around Sasuke’s small frame elegantly. No doubt this was the work of Izumi, who kneeled closely behind her master keeping a sharp eye on him. As Naruto stood there staring she shuffled forward and offered Sasuke a drink, which he refused with a slight shake of his head.

Weaved through Sasuke’s pinned hair were ornaments of silver and gold that fell suspended to his shoulders and swayed in the light breeze.  Naruto winced to look at them. He knew them to monstrously heavy, quick to induce an aching neck and head. Lady Uchiha had let him wear them once, and Sasuke and Izumi had delighted in pinning them through Naruto’s blonde hair, remarking that nothing could have looked more out of place in his bright locks.

 _Sasuke must be wilting in this heat,_ Naruto thought to himself with concern. When Izumi dressed Lady Uchiha in this garment it took more than an hour to carefully drape all the layers together and tie it all in place.

“She does not look well,” Naruto commented to his friend, who by now had turned his face away. “It is too crude for the ladies to be on display like this.”

“Indeed?” Shikamaru said back, his lack of interest evident in his voice. “Perhaps they rather enjoy it.”

Naruto could clearly see that Sasuke was _not_ enjoying it. His friend’s normally snow-white face had become slightly pink, but whether this was from heat or embarrassment Naruto could not tell. Possibly it was both. The king had made a spectacle of him today, and there the king was himself reclining on a low chaise across the lawn, his gaze glued to Sasuke’s downcast eyes and clenched hands.

Naruto bit back his concern and turned away. Sasuke had rejected his numerous offers of assistance, and so there was little Naruto could do to help him- if indeed help was required. Rumours were rife throughout the court of the kinds of things the king did to Lady Saki, and how much the lady herself enjoyed them.

Despite his best efforts he could not help keeping a sharp eye on Sasuke, however, and therefore he saw how he wilted further as the day went on and the sun climbed higher in the sky. He found himself drifting closer and lingering by the tent just coincidently. On more than one occasion he exchanged a worried glance with Izumi, who remained close to her master’s side.

And then out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sasuke swoon and fall from his dais, all in slow motion. Naruto moved out of instinct, weaving through the crowd and reaching his side in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

“My lady!” Izumi cried as she moved to Sasuke’s side in Naruto’s arms. “Sas- Lady Saki, are you well?!”

There was a shout of surprise from the crowd and a ripple of shock as they shifted to get a better view of the disaster in progress. But Naruto paid them no head, focused solely on the frail boy in his arms.

“She’s too warm,” Naruto murmured to Izumi. “These layers of silk were unwise on a day such as this.”

Izumi nodded. And then Shisui materialised from the crowd and made to take Sasuke from Naruto’s arms. Naruto clutched his friend tighter to his chest at first, but when he realised how closely he was being watched he gave Sasuke up at once and then stepped away, brushing off his clothes.

He stood with the crowd as Shisui carried Sasuke away, followed closely by a fretting Izumi. The silence that had descended upon the lords and ladies was soon broken as chatter broke out amongst them as to the cause of Lady Saki’s swoon.

Naruto bit back a growl and turned away, and found the king’s eyes on him, summoning him across the lawn to his tent. Naruto went reluctantly, bowing low in front of the royal pair. “Your majesties,” he greeted.

“Our thanks, Lord Uzumaki,” the queen said to him. “Quick-footed and quick-witted. What a useful addition to our court you are proving to be.”

“Such a pity my dear, is it not?” the king remarked to the queen. “And she looked so lovely. Such a fitting tribute to my beautiful wife on her name-day.”

“If I may be so bold, your majesties, the queen herself far outshines any other ornamentation here today,” Naruto said, bowing low again before excusing himself and disappearing into the crowd.

He cursed himself for his actions. A wiser man would have allowed another to catch the lady. After so many weeks of carefully cultivated disinterest in the king’s newest prize, his actions today would surely be commented upon by the gossip-hungry court.

***

Naruto bided his time until he could bear it no longer. He slipped away from the crowd and moved back inside the dark castle, instantly breathing a sigh of relief at the cooler air. He made his way through the blessedly empty halls to Sasuke’s bedchamber and went inside.

There Izumi had seated her master on a low chaise and was struggling to hold him upright as she removed the ties and bands that kept the kimono in place. Naruto joined her at once and pulled Sasuke to lean against his side, allowing Izumi to use both her nimble hands to remove the heavy layers of fabric.

“The salts, Naruto, if you don’t mind,” Izumi said, glancing at a small glass jar beside her. “They will bring him back to us. He is not too far gone.”

Naruto held the salts to Sasuke’s face and before too long his waifish friend moaned, and his eyes fluttered open. “Sasuke, fear not,” Naruto said to him. “You’ll feel better soon.”

Naruto pulled at the ornaments in Sasuke’s dark hair gently, taking greater care when Sasuke let out of soft cry at an accidentally sharp tug. He placed each of the delicate hairpins and decorations on the chaise beside him and then moved to aid Izumi with the silk. Once again he was amazed at the elaborate design of the garment, at the sheer weight of the fabric, and at the many layers that composed the outfit. It was no wonder that Sasuke fallen.

When they finally pulled away the last layer of silk Naruto placed his palm against Sasuke bare shoulders and was deeply concerned at how heated his skin was. As the two of them worked in tandem to undress Sasuke, Shisui came in and out of the room with buckets of water, filling the small wooden tub in the centre of the room.

“Should we not heat the water?” Naruto asked, concerned. Sasuke liked his baths piping-hot; one of the only luxuries he allowed himself, and one that Naruto believed he had inherited from his lady mother.

Shisui shook his head as he poured yet another bucket of water into the wooden bath. “It is only slightly warm. It will cool him down- that is what he needs.”

“We must revive him first,” Izumi added, and Naruto eventually nodded his agreement. These two knew their master and how to aid him better than _he_ did.

Together Izumi and Naruto guided a trembling Sasuke into the tub, and instantly he sighed in relief as they lowered him into the lukewarm water. His eyes flickered open once more and he gazed up at the three of them with a glassed-over expression.

“Mind the door,” Izumi murmured to Shisui, and then she took up a cloth and began dabbing at Sasuke’s face, gently wiping his forehead and cheeks and along his hairline until his skin became less red and he was breathing easier.

Naruto sat by the bath admiring the care with which Izumi attended to her master. A great gladness came upon him to realise that Sasuke was not alone in this place. Indeed, he had not been alone all these long years since Naruto had left him.

Izumi placed a rolled-up sheet on the side of the tub and Sasuke rested his head on it, his eyes closed peacefully now and his face unlined. Naruto traced his cheeks and nose just gently with a finger, admiring how Sasuke’s long, dark eyelashes cast shadows over his flushed face.

 “He’ll be fine now,” Izumi said to Naruto, as she ran the cloth over Sasuke’s shoulders and throat. “He was ever prone to over-heating.”

Naruto ran his eyes over the bare skin of his shoulders, landing on the surface of water and observing how it rippled with his small movements. In his mind he saw Sasuke holding him as they floated in the lake, their reflections on the water all around them mixed with the stars above. How he’d reached down to take Sasuke’s hips in his hands and pulled him closer with an aching need and desperation, and how Sasuke had responded by wrapping his legs around Naruto’s waist and arching into him.

Sasuke breathed out and his eyes fluttered open, gazing back up at Naruto. Several moments passed in silence as they stared into each other’s eyes, the haze fading slightly from his dark orbs.

“Izumi,” Sasuke murmured, keeping his gaze on the blonde. “Would you leave us?”

“Of course,” Izumi said, passing the dampened cloth to Naruto before taking her leave.

Naruto took over, moistening the cloth once more and bringing it over Sasuke’s face and shoulders. Sasuke moaned softly and leaned into the cool fabric before resting again on the side of the tub.

“Naruto,” he said, his eyes half-closed and downcast now. “I waited so many years for your return…”

With a stab of recognition deep inside him Naruto realised that Sasuke spoke to him now in his mother’s tongue, a language they were both fluent in. “Sasuke…” Naruto said back, placing the cloth beside him on the stone floor and laying his hand gently on Sasuke’s cheek instead.

“You said you would return before winter,” Sasuke went on. “I got not one letter.” His voice contained no anger or malice; indeed it was empty and hollow, and this made Naruto ache.

He knew what he had done was wrong. His journey had taken him far away as he sought answers for his father’s death. What he had learned had shaken him to the core. A shadow had come into his life, blighting everything it touched. He had not wanted to inflict Sasuke with such cares. Had he known that Sasuke would come to court anyway…but no, he would have done almost anything to prevent that.

“It was cruel of me,” Naruto said to him, pulling the words from deep in his memory, surprised they still came to his tongue with little effort. “I see that I have hurt you, deeply.”

“Do you, Naruto?” Sasuke said to that. “Do you see _me_? Or do you see only the boy who was once your playmate? Or…perhaps you now see only the _lady_.”

Naruto was not sure of the proper response; of what Sasuke wished him to say. It had always been Sasuke, his last thought before he slept. But in the end Naruto had failed him; he did not deserve his friend’s affection any longer.

Sasuke started to shiver and Naruto gazed down at him with renewed concern. “Shall I fetch a doctor?” he asked, bringing both hands to his shoulders; his narrow, far too frail shoulders.

“No,” Sasuke declared. “No, I am well. I would sleep now…”

“Yes. A fine idea. Let me help you,” Naruto said, standing and guiding Sasuke to his feet. He took up a thin piece of muslin that Izumi had laid aside and brought it to his shoulders, rubbing soft circles into Sasuke’s damp skin.

Sasuke sighed at that, leaning into his touch. His skin had lost its alarming red tinge, but was still slightly pink.

It occurred to Naruto that for the first time since he had arrived at court, he was seeing Sasuke with no ornamentation. No ribbons, no lace, no jewels or ropes of silver or gold. Not even a gauzy, light nightgown. He ran his eyes down Sasuke’s naked form, taking in the lithe but firm muscles in his arms and chest, his flat stomach, his very male thighs.

This is what Naruto had been avoiding. For all the gowns and finery, the silk and fine linens, it was a man that stood before him now, a man he had held in his bed. Sasuke was a _man_ , and Naruto was in love with him.

“Do you see me now, Naruto?” Sasuke spoke into the quiet room, his voice barely audible and his body trembling.

 “I see you, Sasuke,” he replied, just as softly. Indeed, Naruto never wanted to see anything else ever again.

His hands stilled on Sasuke’s shoulders, and Sasuke gently pried the muslin from his fingers and let it fall to the ground. On shaking legs he stepped out of the bath and into Naruto’s outstretched arms. When their lips met Naruto saw stars and felt Sasuke melt against him, his bare skin pressed into Naruto’s chest. Their touch was feather-light, their mouths barely meeting, Naruto pressing the softest of kisses into his bottom lip and remaining there for several moments.

Now _he_ was the one feeling dizzy and he clung to Sasuke as Sasuke clung to him. The waifish boy pulled away and then came back to him, running his tongue along Naruto’s lips and seeking entry, and moaning softly when Naruto let him in.

And then heat flared between them and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders and breathed him in. Naruto sucked Sasuke’s tongue further into his mouth, tasting him, _relishing_ him, never wanting to be without him. Even with Sasuke pressed so tight against him it was not enough, and he ran his hands down his spine to his bare backside and lifted him up and carried him off to the bed.

Sasuke let out a soft whine when Naruto broke their contact to remove his sodden clothes, and he wrapped himself back around Naruto instantly when the blonde came down to him on the bed. He arched upwards and Naruto cried out at the meeting of their lengths between them, and Sasuke circled his hips to increase the friction.

“Sasuke, Sasuke…” Naruto keened, reaching a hand behind between Sasuke’s thighs to pry them apart, and the dark-haired boy let his legs fall to either side of Naruto’s heaving body, giving him easy access to his centre. Naruto pressed kisses into his still-heated skin, biting his throat, grazing a hardened nipple and darting his tongue out to circle around it.

“ _Mm_ , yes, Naruto,” Sasuke moaned, his arms stretched above his head and gripping the pillows tightly behind him, and arching upwards into Naruto’s mouth. When Naruto reached the soft dark hair above his manhood he tensed and squeezed his eyes shut as if overwhelmed by the pleasure being given to him.

Light filtered through the half-shuttered windows and Naruto took in the sight of him stretched out on the bed with greedy eyes, taking in his perfect skin and swollen lips, the way his chest heaved, the way his hair escaped its ties and mused around his head.

“You’re beautiful, Sasuke,” Naruto breathed, blowing onto the damp trail he’d left down Sasuke’s skin, before taking his hardened length in his mouth and swallowing him to the base.

Sasuke cried out and bucked his hips with enough force to almost dislodge him, but Naruto had been prepared for this reaction and simply tightened his hold around Sasuke’s waist, gently but firmly pushing him back down to the bed. He pressed his tongue along the veined underside of his manhood as he brought his mouth back up to the very tip.

Panting hard, Sasuke opened his eyes and coloured prettily at the sight of Naruto’s mouth on his swollen length, relishing the taste. “Ohh,” he moaned, “ _ohh_ , Naruto…”

Naruto released his length and licked his lips. “Keep your eyes on me, Sasuke,” he said as he dove back down to feast now on his needy hole, eliciting another shout from the boy and requiring Naruto to push him back down to the bed. Naruto had not come to Sasuke’s bedchamber prepared for this, but he intended to take Sasuke regardless, and he would need to take care.

And take care he did, kissing and licking all around Sasuke’s entrance and as far inside as he could reach before inserting his fingers and bearing down. He soon had Sasuke mewling and writhing on the bed and pushing back against him, begging for more, but Naruto resisted his cries and continued to stretch him with his fingers until he was sure it would not be unduly painful for the waifish boy. Naruto well remembered how ungodly tight his tunnel was.

When finally he entered him, pressing slowly, slowly into his entrance with patience and care, Sasuke cried out and wrapped himself tighter around Naruto and attempted to bring him in faster.

“Oh, _more_ , Naruto, please…!” he panted, tugging on Naruto’s hips to bring him forward.

Naruto moaned. “ _God_ , Sasuke, is this not hurting you?!” he exclaimed, overwhelmed by the heat and tightness all around him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sasuke declared, and when Naruto gazed up at his face, his features were radiant and alert, ready and eager. “Please, Naruto…”

Ah, so this is how he liked to play. Released from the need for caution Naruto pressed himself inside Sasuke’s tunnel right to the hilt, and they both groaned and panted. Naruto leaned down to rest his forehead on Sasuke’s chest, yet he was given only the briefest of moments to do so before Sasuke was arching up against him, clenching all around him, whimpering and making small, keening noises in Naruto’s ear.

Naruto chuckled under his breath but came to rest on his elbows, stretching out to gently nip Sasuke’s bottom lip before he applied himself to his task. He pulled out of him once just slowly, drawing a shuddering breath from the waifish boy under him before pressing back in and circling his hips.

“Oh _please_ , Naruto, _more_ , please!” Sasuke cried out, his thighs encircling Naruto’s from behind, his heels digging into Naruto’s skin. “I cannot bear this pace…!”

If that was what he wished for, then, that was what Naruto would give him. _Anything, Sasuke_ , he thought to himself, gazing down at his flushed cheeks and dark, burning eyes. _Anything for you._ And so he thrust against him harder and faster now and Sasuke let out a cry of delight; Naruto set a rapid pace, his hands on Sasuke’s waist to pull him against his middle even as he pushed forward.

It was a sensation unlike any other and had them both trembling and shaking before long, Sasuke panting and whimpering and crying for more, and Naruto groaning and straining to give it to him. He circled his hips once more and Sasuke’s cries rose in pitch and intensity and his whole body tensed up and clenched as he spilled against Naruto’s stomach. “ _Yes_ , Naruto, yes, yes!” he shrieked, clinging to Naruto’s shoulders and moving against him as his length pulsed and spilled further between them.

Naruto stilled and stared down at him in amazement, at how his restraint and coquettishness had faded away entirely in the face of his pleasure, his cries of delight. “You’re amazing, Sasuke,” he said; _and I love you. God help me, I am so in love with you_.

Sated for the moment Sasuke allowed him to slow their pace, and Naruto came to rest on his chest, rocking against him in a steady but much more subdued rhythm now, eager to draw this out, delay his final pleasure for as long as possible. Sasuke turned his face to his and kissed him, just gently at first, nipping along his lips and running his heated tongue across Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto sighed as he rocked against Sasuke’s pliant body, parting his lips and deepening their kiss; _kissing’s just for silly lords and ladies, Sas, why’d you want to do this_ , he’d whined when they were children, his sly friend paying no heed to his protests and drawing kisses from him anyway. Oh, but kissing was _lovely_ ; his tongue pressed against Sasuke’s, their breath mingling together, the two of them panting together even as Naruto pushed into him one last time and held him tight.

He moaned and trembled and fell to Sasuke’s chest, all his energy leaving him as Sasuke drew every last throbbing pulse from him. His eyes fluttered closed and he breathed heavily, Sasuke threading his hands through his hair, pawing his face, murmuring heated words into his ear.

Naruto wanted to speak to him then, to tell him how very sorry he was, how he’d been wrong; so wrong. How he’d been in love with him that night all those years ago even as they’d said goodbye, even as they’d promised it would be the last time. He would make up for it now…and yet before he could speak the world faded to black around him and he fell into a deep sleep, his mind filled with happy images and his body at peace with Sasuke curled all around him.

***

It was a revelation; the days now blurred together in a dreamy haze. Stolen kisses in darkened, concealed corners of the castle. Exchanging heated glances across the room. Sasuke sneaking into his room in the night, sneaking out before dawn. And finally, they _talked_ ; it had been so long. Far too long. It seemed to Naruto that a part of his heart had been frozen in an eternal winter, without his dearest friend by his side.

They were together almost every day now. Sasuke rarely let Naruto take him, instead bringing him to completion with his hands or mouth. The king would surely notice the difference, Sasuke explained, if he took Naruto’s girth inside of him too often. This made Naruto grin and smirk, but he still relished the feeling of Sasuke all around him, so tight, gripping him so hard.

Best of all was kissing him, running his tongue over Sasuke’s lips and slipping into his mouth, tasting him, devouring him. He was delicious, and Naruto couldn’t get enough. Kissing him softly, kissing him hard, kissing with their lips barely touching. Naruto was _melting_ , and it was glorious.

***

When he was with Sasuke, little else mattered; the world around him faded away. But it all came crashing back down when Sasuke was gone. The longer his mission went on, the greater the risks become; he was most eager for the attack to come. After that it would be over, one way or another. But the timing and the finer details of the plan were not up to him, however, and all he could do was wait.

“Your anxiety will be remarked upon by the king,” Lord Nara murmured to him over breakfast one day. “Be calm; all is well.”

“ _All is well_ ,” Naruto repeated. “Is it indeed? I feel the king’s eyes on me every moment.” This was his task, to be sure, to draw the king’s attention to him and his actions. His suspicion must not return to his cousin.

Shikamaru believed their plans were coming to fruition just as they had intended. Jiraiya had not stepped foot in the country for ten years, since the death of the prior king; but he had been working, working in the background tirelessly for this chance. All was falling into place.

“The king’s eyes will be on you even more, when he sees that you have eyes for his mistress,” Kiba commented, scoffing down his food and reaching for more.

Naruto flushed scarlet at that, taken aback by his directness. “Kiba!” he protested. “What a thing to say!”

“Quite a bit of truth to it, I would have said,” Shikamaru added. “I am shocked he has not skinned you both for it already, Lord Namikaze.”

“What a thing to say of one of the queen’s ladies,” Naruto grumbled. He turned away from them and back to his breakfast, nodding briefly to Konohamaru who’d just entered the room.

“Which bothers you more, my saying that she is the king’s mistress or that you have eyes for her?” Kiba asked. “What do you think, boy?” he added, turning to Konohamaru.

“My lord would never do anything so untoward,” he answered faithfully, bringing more water and wine to the table.

Naruto smirked. He had trained the lad well. “Did you have something to say?” he said to the boy, who continued to stand by the table near Naruto’s seat, looking troubled.

Konohamaru nodded, glancing briefly at the other two men in concern for a moment. “You wished me to tell you, my lord, if Lady Konan arrived at court…”

Naruto froze. _She’s here._ He exchanged a glance with Kiba and Shikamaru, the former looking thrilled by the boy’s words, the later looking mildly shaken.

“You are sure it is her?” Shikamaru asked, and Konohamaru nodded.

“Yes, my lord, I heard people remarking on it,” he explained. “She is just coming through the walls now, I believe.”

Lady Konan had arrived…it was time. Naruto stood from the table. He had met her only once, briefly, and that had been many years ago. Yet the significance that she would play in the rebellion- what her appearance here at court now _meant_ \- ensured that her face had been permanently etched in his memory.

“Give it a moment, Naruto!” Kiba protested, as wine sloshed from glasses with the movement Naruto caused in the table.

“A _moment_?” Naruto repeated. No, there was little chance at that! The waiting was over. There was much to do, and he would see it done! He hurried from the room, with Konohamaru close on his heels.

***

Naruto rushed from his chambers, endeavouring to mould his features into a picture of calm and composure. It would not do to falter, at this late stage of the game. And yet his whole body hummed with anticipation, excitement, and anxiety; this is what they had waited for, for so long.

He paused in the doorway, taking a moment to breathe and calm himself. The lady had indeed arrived and was making her way from the entrance gates to the main hall. He straightened his back and moved towards her.

"Lady Konan," said Naruto, greeting her with the same wicked grin he did the other ladies of the court, and extending a hand. "An unexpected pleasure! Welcome to court."

"Lord Namikaze," she greeted in return, generously allowing him to take her hand and give it a quick nip; the other ladies had long learned to not be so foolish and cavalier with Naruto. "How odd to see you here. At court, after so long?”

Naruto released her hand and took up positon walking by her side into the castle. “All must come to court eventually, is that not so? Are you staying long, my lady? I have heard such tales of the Yuletide festivities.”

“Six weeks, perhaps more,” the lady replied. “Yuletide? Goodness, is it time for that again? How time flies…”

“So true,” Naruto said, nodding his head towards her, and hoping his wildly beating heart could not be heard by all. “Your journey was not too taxing, I trust?”

"It was rather pleasant in fact, touring all the estates. I passed through yours only last week,” she said. “Ah, forgive me, _one_ of your estates. You have so many these days, one could hardly travel anywhere in the kingdom without trespassing on one."

Naruto smirked at that, to disguise the look of excitement that had surely appeared on his face at such words. "The steward treated you well, did he?"

"Quite well,” she replied. “I was subjected to a tour of the gardens. The peach blossoms were lovely, but I fear all trees begin to look the same after a time." 

"They are rather passionate gardeners. I'll caution them. One wouldn't want the Uzumakis to gain a reputation for luring unsuspecting guests into the garden and boring them to death."

“Indeed,” the lady said to that. They reached the entrance hall and she turned and nodded to him, clearly dismissing him from her side. “I will see you again soon, I imagine,” she said.

“Naturally,” Naruto responded. “I trust you will settle in well, my lady.”

Lady Konan curtsied and departed, and Naruto bowed back, kept a tight handle on his emotions lest they show on his face. No mistakes could be tolerated at this late stage of the game.

Her very presence here now indicated that the attack would come in seven days hence. Peach trees; the attack would come at night. Six weeks…that meant a force of no less than six thousand would be entering the city to take it. A commendable effort. He felt a ripple of anticipation run right through him. It was time. And after that, he could…no, best not to think of that. He must look to the next seven days, and the night of the attack. It was all that mattered.

***

In the days that followed, Naruto and his allies were quietly and subtly busy doing all they could in preparation. Naruto checked and re-checked his supplies, and accompanied Kiba and the hound on one last practice session in the tunnels. Lord Nara ignored them all, as of course he would.

They all knew their roles, their tasks back to front. There was naught they could do but wait.

As the days and nights passed Naruto felt his anxiety creeping over him and taking up permanent residence in his mind. How he wished he could relax, and yet it seemed to him that all his work and efforts of the past four years, all he had done in his father’s name, could prove meaningless if the attack failed.

Thank goodness for Sasuke; just the sight of him calmed his muscles and relieved his tension, if only for a moment. Naruto could not allow himself to think of their future, but it was an effort to turn his imagination from such thoughts. The image of the two of them together, happy, content, at peace…it was such an alluring, powerful idea that it took all his strength to resist it.

And then one night Sasuke slipped into his room and crawled under the sheets, moulding himself against Naruto’s side. His body was trembling and Naruto curled an arm around his back and ran his fingertips up and down his spine over his thin, lacy nightgown. And then with a stab of shock he noticed that his chest where Sasuke was lying had become damp, and he realised that Sasuke was crying.

“Oh, Sasuke…” Naruto murmured, holding him closer to his side. “Hush, all will be well…” Never had he known Sasuke to cry like this; he was properly alarmed and concerned.

“It _won’t_ be,” Sasuke cried softly into Naruto’s skin, a strong shudder running through him. “It’s _hopeless_!”

“I wish you would share your troubles with me,” Naruto said, nuzzling into Sasuke’s forehead and placing a kiss on his temple. “Surely after all this time, can I not _listen_ , at the very least…?”

Sasuke was silent and Naruto pressed him no further, letting him lay curled against his side and rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back as he spilled his tears on the sheets. And after a while it seemed he had run dry, and he quietened.

Naruto judged him to be asleep, and so was surprised when he spoke again. “It’s…it’s Itachi,” Sasuke said, so softly that Naruto could barely hear him. “He’s…he’s very sick.”

Sasuke’s brother, Itachi, the Uchiha heir. Many years had passed since Naruto had seen or heard of him. He had always been a brother to both of them. He was _sick_? But what did that have to do with the king?

“Go on,” Naruto said, keeping his voice steady. “Tell me of this sickness.”

“Father must take him home. To- to mother’s home. It’s…it’s in our blood. There is no doctor in this land who could possibly cure him.”

Naruto frowned into the darkness. Their mother’s home. If it were true what people said about the Uchiha matriarch, that was very far away indeed; but Lord Uchiha had been there once before, so why could he not go there again?

“I don’t understand,” Naruto said. “Why does he delay? He should take him there, now. To wherever he must go.”

“Father _drained_ the family treasury the last time he went. He was the last Uchiha, so why shouldn’t he have? There’s naught left of it, Naruto. We could not possibly support such an undertaking!”

Naruto bit his lip and clenched his fists. This was about _gold_? If that was so, then Naruto himself had-

Sasuke pushed himself up and stared down at Naruto with fire in his eyes. “And if you _dare_ to offer me a single coin I will tear you in half, Naruto Uzumaki!”

Naruto blinked and shrank back on his pillows. “Ah, but Sasuke-!”

“It was meant to be one mere month here at court, and the journey would be paid for! The king had seen me before when he toured last year, so we could not have refused him even if we had wished to!”

“A mere _month_? It has been many, many months, Sasuke!”

“I cannot deny him, Naruto, my family looks to me for this task- father and Itachi must leave _now_ , he grows worse each day, and the king _knows_ it-”

“Hey now, hush, come here,” Naruto said, sitting up in the bed and bringing the sobbing boy to his chest. “We will find a solution, all will be well…”

“It _won’t_ be, it’s in me too, I _know_ it is…”

Sasuke’s words were like a vice around Naruto’s heart, gripping him tight with a stab of pain.

“The- the sickness?” Naruto asked. “But…you’re fine, are you not? Perfectly well?”

“Well enough,” Sasuke replied. “For _now_. And we need the medicine that the king’s apothecary makes, it is the only thing that eases his pain for even a short time-”

“Medicine?” Naruto questioned. Yes, he had heard tales of the king’s most secret servants and the concoctions they had invented. So was that how the king kept Sasuke here by his side, with the promise of potions?

“Even if father and Itachi _did_ depart now, Itachi would never survive the journey without a supply of the liquid. The king gives it to me after…after we…”

Naruto clenched. Yes, he was beginning to see now. It was low, even for the king; paramount to blackmail. No wonder Sasuke had despaired to see Naruto at court, with the chance he might spoil Sasuke’s arrangement. “You could spirit some away,” he suggested. “I could help-”

“He would _notice_!” Sasuke interjected. “We stockpile it, we endeavour to save some, but each time Itachi worsens…”

“Yes, you give it to him, of course,” said Naruto. He drew Sasuke closer to him, held him tight. The thought of the eldest Uchiha sibling in pain grieved him immensely. He knew how much he meant to Sasuke; he could not imagine the agony his friend was going through at the idea of losing him. “We will think of something, Sasuke, I swear to it!”

Sasuke nodded against him, still trembling and gripping him tight. Naruto pulled him back down to the bed, massaged his shaking arms and legs, ran his hands up his back. He murmured warm, soothing words into his ears and held him close until Sasuke stilled.

It could not happen; Naruto could not allow Itachi to die. His mind began racing at once, concocting plans, rejecting all of them. What did Naruto know of such things? For all he knew, the plan that Sasuke had chosen was the correct one. What did it matter what he went through with the king, if it secured the funds and medicine Itachi needed?

The Uchihas were a close, loyal family. Each of them would do whatever it took in aid of another. It all made sense now, Sasuke’s presence here, the concern he saw in both Shisui and Izumi, their tension, their stress.

"Sas?" Naruto murmured, nuzzling closer into the sleepy figure next to him on the bed. He buried his nose in that silky soft hair of his and breathed deep, endeavouring to calm himself. They needed to think clearly. "Do you...you do not care for the King, do you?"

" _Care_ for him?" Sasuke repeated, shifting in his arms, angling his face upwards to meet his eyes. His face was pale and worn. "I have told you, have I not? He is...very skilled. It's not unenjoyable."

A twinge of jealousy ran through him at this. Oh, he would show Sasuke who was _skilled_! _Be still, Naruto_ , he scolded himself at that thought. It did not matter; all he needed to know was if Sasuke had any real affection for the king- as ridiculous as the very idea sounded.

"I mean if...say the King were to...pass," Naruto went on.

Sasuke shifted further, looping his arms around his middle and tangling their limbs together, as if to comfort and reassure himself that Naruto was here, was with him. "It is treason to speak of the death of the King," he commented, his tone light, but his eyes betraying his anxiety.

"Just for instance, Sas," Naruto said to him. “If something were to happen. No-one can live forever.”

"I would not miss him,” Sasuke replied, the caution in his voice clear. “But it would be...unfortunate. If our supply of medicine were suddenly cut off..."

Naruto nodded, fearing this. The attack was so close. And what would happen to Itachi after that? Naruto knew that their mission might have many unforeseen consequences; but if his actions resulted in Itachi’s death…no, he could not bear that. He must ensure that would not happen.  "It might be fortuitous, perhaps, if you had a plan to acquire a supply of it,” Naruto said, nudging closer to him. “In a moment of chaos."

Sasuke gazed up at him. “And when might such chaos occur?" he asked.

Naruto hesitated, but only briefly. He had intended to at least warn Sasuke the night before to be prepared, to take caution. But to give him such notice, such details…it was a risk, yet one he must take. "Perhaps...four nights hence,” he said. “Not including this one."

Sasuke nodded gravely, seemingly taking that information in and storing it away. Naruto knew he was capable; he could trust that he and his companions could use the warning wisely.

"I'll be leaving the capital soon, Sas,” Naruto went on.

“Leaving?” Sasuke exclaimed. “But you…but then who would be…”

“Not _me_ ,” Naruto said, clenching. The very idea of being king! He shuddered. “I want to go home, Sasuke, I cannot bear it any longer!” He wanted to see his lands, see his mother, visit his father’s grave; he wanted to rest, to be at peace, to know he had done what was needed. No, he would not stay here a moment longer than necessary.

They both fell silent at that, and for a while all that was heard in the room were their soft breaths. It would all be over in less than a week. Naruto was not naive; he knew that the kingdom would be unsettled for many years after this event, regardless of the outcome. Even if Jiraiya were successful, things would need to be done to secure the crown for the future, and Naruto had a role to play in that.

And yet for him, what mattered most is that the king should die; the man responsible for his father’s death, the man who had destroyed his family’s happiness only to eliminate a potential rival. Jiraiya would be a fair and balanced king, but Naruto himself had little interest in that.

Sasuke pressed up against him and sighed. Naruto could only imagine what thoughts were going through his troubled mind at Naruto’s revelations. "Do you know,” he murmured, “I believe we have not spent a single Yuletide together ever, in our whole lives."

Naruto considered this, and soon realised it were true. Yuletide was only two months away; where would the two of them be, at that time? "Perhaps this will be the year, then," Naruto said to that. 

Sasuke made a content, pleased sound at that, and curled against him in a most pleasant way. "That sounds...very nice indeed," he said, stretching up to kiss him softly, and humming happily. Naruto kissed him back and turned his mind from all dark thoughts. For the rest of the night, all that mattered was that the two of them were together.

***

In four days hence as Naruto had said, the court erupted into chaos. Just a quick look out the window at the lawn outside his room showed the walls of the castle overrun with intruders, and the king’s private guards out in force defending their ruler. Sasuke shivered to see the grass soon covered in red; beyond the walls, he could see flames coming from the city. He had known this would happen one day- he had been sure of it, when Naruto had arrived at court. He was not frightened, as he knew he could defend himself if needs be. And yet for all his training, he had never killed a man, and had never seen death right before his eyes.

Shisui laid a hand on his shoulder and gripped tight. “Let’s go, Sasuke,” he spoke, quiet and confident, and Sasuke nodded in reply. He turned from the window and took a deep breath, preparing for what they would see when they left his room.

Shisui handed him a small dagger to conceal in his skirts and then the three of them made their way to the king's anti-chamber, crouching in the shadows when others rushed through the corridors past them. They had no overt wish to become involved in the violence occurring in front of their eyes, but neither would they withhold from defending themselves when necessary. 

“Here,” Izumi murmured when they arrived at the right door; she handed Sasuke her dagger and took a small pouch from her bag.

Sasuke was tense and highly uneasy, his mind turned solely now to the closet of glass vials in the room and praying silently they would not be damaged in this chaos. "Izumi!" he called softly, "do you have it open?"

"Another moment," she called back, not taking her eyes from her task of picking the lock on the door. 

A pair of the king's guard charged towards them; he and Shisui straightened and braced themselves, and took on one each. _Ohh_ , Sasuke thought, amazed at the rush that ran through him to feel the blade in his hand meeting flesh. 

"Izumi!!" Sasuke called again, his voice rising in intensity. 

"Done!" she exclaimed, pushing open the door; the three of them rushed inside.

Shisui took up position guarding the entrance whilst Izumi tore through the cabinet, scanning the glass vessels for the blue liquid they knew so well. Sasuke headed to the work benches, hoping that the apothecaries had recently been concocting more of the stuff.

"Twelve," she announced. “Any luck, Sasuke?”

"Three more here," he said. Twelve and three; it was better than nothing, indeed, but so few? His anxiety rose again and he thought of his brother, overwrought with pain, and a pang of guilt ran through him.

“It will be enough,” Shisui said to him, taking the three vials from his hands. “It must be.” Shisui added the three to the ones from Izumi, and secured them safely in a well-wrapped package before placing it in the satchel over his shoulder.

Sasuke watched him with a growing sense of dread. He knew that Shisui must leave now, at once, and take advantage of the current chaos to slip out of the capital unseen. If this attack should fail, if the efforts of Naruto and his allies came to naught, Sasuke must know that the medicine was on its way to his brother regardless.

"What will happen to us now?" Izumi murmured, sticking close to Sasuke's side. They were both ill at ease with the moment of separation upon them at last; the three of them had been a tight-knit unit for so long. 

"You will meet up with Naruto as planned," Shisui spoke firmly, his voice infused with a calming confidence. "And all of you will leave the capital as soon as possible, regardless of the outcome of this attack. After this our fates are tied with his.”

 _As they ever have been_ , Sasuke thought to himself.

Shisui would be making his way directly to the Uchiha manner now, where their father was putting together the final preparations for his journey with Itachi. They would be departing for the east before much longer; they would not linger, whilst the kingdom was gripped in the turmoil that was sure to follow this night.

There was a sudden cry from outside the door and window and they all froze. "The king is dead!" came a call. “The king is dead!”

Shisui went to the window and glanced out. “They are rejoicing,” he remarked, his voice muffled by the cries all around them. “Even as the city burns behind them.”

“It might not be true,” Izumi cautioned, coming to stand close behind him. Yet Sasuke felt in his heart that it _was_ true; the king was dead. A sudden image of him lying broken on the ground came into his mind. His blood would not be red like others, Sasuke believed; it would be black.

His mind puzzled over how to react. The king had not been cruel to him; nor had he been kind. Sasuke felt no pang of sorrow, no sudden outpouring of grief. Yet neither could he bring himself to feel regret at the thought. The king was gone, it was over; it was _done_. For better or worse, the game was done, and their supply of the blue medicine was at its end.

"This does not change the plan,” Shisui said, interrupting his musings. “Do not linger at court. Go to Naruto, now. I will see you soon.”

Abruptly Shisui embraced them and the three clung together for as long as they dared. And then Shisui pulled away, and was gone. 

***

Naruto crouched in the shadows on the small balcony off the servant's quarters, breathing hard, shaking softly. He had heard the call go out, that the king was dead. He believed it. It was welcome news indeed, yet Naruto's heart still felt heavy and frail, as if naught had changed. This death was intended to avenge his father; why then, did his heart not _sing_?

The world did not alter before his eyes; his guilt and agony were still firmly lodged inside him. _Father_ , he thought, _your killer is dead, yet you are still gone_. What more could Naruto do? Must he live with this pain for all his days?

"Naruto!" came a voice, and in an instant Sasuke was on him, pawing at his clothes. "You're _injured_! Izumi, we must-"

"Be still, Sasuke," Naruto interjected, wincing at Sasuke's hands on his wounds even as he rejoiced at seeing him here at last. He had come through the attack, then. "It is not all my blood. I am fine."

"Let me see," Sasuke instructed in his firm, no-nonsense voice, and Naruto relented, slipping off his tunic. Sasuke took a small bag from Izumi and began treating his wounds. 

Naruto took in the sight of him greedily. Of course Sasuke was well able to defend himself, and Naruto hadn't had any real need to worry about his safety during the attack. Yet seeing him now, Naruto felt a great deal of tension melt away. They were alive, both of them, and the king- the king was not.

"You've blood on your own clothes," Naruto commented, running his eyes along Sasuke’s body.

"I'm not injured at all," said Sasuke in response to that. “But there was- there were guards.”

Naruto chose not to question this further. He hoped, indeed, that he would not need to account for his own actions this past night. Better for it all to go unsaid; they would have more than enough to do and to speak on, in the coming days.

"Shisui has departed, as planned?" he asked instead, exchanging a quick glance with Izumi. The girl also seemed uninjured, though her face was pale, and she trembled slightly as she gazed out at the gardens below them and at the city beyond the walls.

Sasuke nodded. "There were less vials than we had hoped," he said in a quiet voice.

Naruto’s heart ached at his tone; he sounded so hopeless. He reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a bloodied piece of paper, handing it over to the smaller boy tending his wounds. 

"Here," he said. 

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, holding it close to his face to make out the words in the dim lights. 

"It is the recipe. For the blue potion. We...encountered one of the apothecaries, during the attack."

Sasuke's eyes widened. " _How_? How did you get this?”

"Never mind that now, Sas,” Naruto said, keeping his tone light. “If we can find someone with the skill to make this, it will help, will it not?"

" _Greatly_ ," Sasuke exclaimed, gazing at him with shining eyes. 

Suddenly there was another cry from the court below them. "Jiraiya! The king! The king has come!" came the call from both within the court and beyond the walls; a great echoing exaltation rose on the wind and the tension all around them altered instantly.

“The king,” Izumi breathed, staring down at the two of them with both confusion and hope in her eyes.

“The king,” Sasuke repeated, as he moved closer to Naruto, looping his arms around his waist and gripping him tight.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and fell heavily against the wall behind him, and returned Sasuke’s embrace. _Thank goodness_ , he thought, the strain and stress leaving his muscles instantly, replaced with a warmth and gladness. He buried his face in Sasuke’s shoulder, nuzzling into his hair, breathing deep. _Oh, thank god. Jiraiya…_

“This was your plan, then,” Sasuke murmured.

Naruto nodded, still holding him tight. “But we will not linger long, Sasuke. I must go to him, greet him, but then we will leave as we discussed.”

He felt Sasuke tremble in his arms. “We will go home?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes,” Naruto replied, and as he spoke a small part of his heart changed, the darkness turning to light. He did not know what the coming days would bring; what the coming _years_ would bring. But he would not leave this man that he held in his arms, not ever again. They would be together. “Yes, Sasuke, let’s go home…”

***

_Epilogue_

King Jiraiya gazed at the portrait that Naruto had sent to him with joyous eyes. The young Lord and Lady Namikaze had been gone for many years now travelling in the east. He chuckled at the painting. He had to admit that the Uchiha boy made an uncommonly lovely wife for the blonde lord. Naruto was much envied throughout the kingdom.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had played their part in the rebellion. After the attack, the long task of reconciliation and the inevitable cycle of revolts took their toll on them all, yet peace was secured in the end. When the kingdom was finally won the two had come to him and told him of their plight, and the recently crowned king had immediately given them any assistance he could. They left on their journey at once, following in the footsteps of Lord Fugaku and the ailing Uchiha heir.

In the portrait they looked well, dressed in the style of the east, with two tiny children atop their knees. The king’s newest god-son and god-daughter. He wondered where the young couple had acquired the bonny pair.

In the letter that had supplemented the portrait Lord Namikaze wrote that they were soon to return from the east, their mission having been a happy success. They now planned to introduce their young children to their home and to the estates they would inherit. Jiraiya wondered if his kingdom was ready for the gossip these two would surely bring with them. Already it was said that the Lady Namikaze was frequently seen in _male_ clothing, and that she and her husband shared many… _unusual_ interests.

But perhaps the kingdom had been too quiet of late, too peaceful. Perhaps the court was ready for some new life. Jiraiya took up his quill and began penning a letter to Naruto in reply. Already he was planning for them all to be together for Yuletide.

 

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe *blush* well, I still think this fic was a little self-indulgent and slightly OOC, but it was certainly fun to write!! Thanks for all your amazing comments, I love you guys! *blows kisses*


End file.
